


刺

by Knott



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: 1. "She would of been a good woman," The Misfit said, "if it had been somebody there to shoot her every minute of her life."奥康纳的《好人难寻》





	1. Chapter 1

“她能成为一个好人，”不合时宜的人说，“如果有人每分钟朝她开一枪。”⑴

 

现在

 

在原本属于Willoughby的办公室里，Abercrombie站在窗前， 凝视街道。Dixon整个人窝在椅子里，默默地等待着，一直没有碰在他跟前的那杯咖啡。

“他的背景很干净。”

“但他干过些破事。”

“再告诉我一遍，你是怎么找到他的？”

“就算他没有强奸Angela，他也强奸过其他人。重点在于，我知道那就是他。”

“没有证据。“

“我只是告诉你，”Dixon的声音像是闷在嗓子里，“我，呃，找到他了。”

“而Mrs. Hayes，”Abercrombie停顿了一下，“她在哪？”

“她，唔，需要点时间消化整件事。也许有几次，我告诉她她最好留在车上，那对我们要做的事只会有好处。那些我们要去的地方，它们，呣，不太欢迎女士。”

“而她居然听了你的话？”Dixon觉得Abercrombie快笑出声来，但他没有。

Dixon默默点头，往外挪打着绷带的手臂，像是要动，但只是抬起些许又放下了。

“你可以，咳，这么说。”

他用力清了清嗓子，在椅子里调整坐姿。Abercrombie望向他时，他不动了。

“仔细听我说，”Abercrombie扬声说，“你们到底是怎么找到他的？说真话。”

 

过去

背后的一双手凑上来解Dixon的裤子。他的双腿软得像面条一样，他想要表现出鼓励，虚弱笨拙地握了握今晚这家伙的手臂肌肉，臀部勉强挨向那家伙牛仔裤里的性器官。但他也只会这样，想不出别的高招了。他和这人推搡着，肩膀握在对方手里被推向厕所的其中一格的时候，他心里想的是但愿在车里抽烟的Mildred不会冲进来，不会撞见他醉醺醺，还朝今晚的家伙嘿嘿傻笑个不停。

实际上，他想吐，满头满脸的汗，背心后面都湿了，但胃里冰凉，如同坠满了石头。Dixon眯着醉眼，扭过头去，那只手当即拽住他的头发把他抵在门上，使得他只能获得一个视角。马桶盖，涂鸦，呕吐物在这样的视角里交替着晃来晃去。最后他的视线落在那家伙的刺青上。裤链被拉下的时候，Dixon视线模糊地向前一抓，正好挡住这只手。他绊了一下，差点摔跤，醉乎乎地把那只手死死按住。

“嘿，混球。如果你要改变主意，”那人啐了一口，“至少该在我们进这以前。”

“Nah，”Dixon伸出舌头，把一颗汗珠舔入口腔，随即眨了眨眼皮，赶走那种汗水流进了眼球里的错觉，“只是换种玩法。听着，‘混球’，你得硬上，我的意思是真正的硬上——懂吗，用你的老二找洞。老子要的是一场货真价实的强奸。”

“你要什么？”

Dixon懒懒闭上眼，身体掼向厕所隔间薄薄的门板，摇晃着翻过身来，舌头在口腔里绕了一圈。视线在眼前这张脸上定格，Dixon的脑子轰轰作响，这让他听起来有些大舌头。他嗤地一声，像是轮胎放气，甩掉那只手，如同扔掉一个酒瓶。

“你听到我了。”Dixon像个无赖般挺起身子，右手虚握在两腿之间，做了个猥亵的上下撸动的手势，嘴唇弹响，吹了声口哨。“还是你不知道什么叫强奸？”

背部一歪，Dixon闷哼着顶住那拳。刺青回到他的视野上方，旋转着，他这才发现自己倒在了马桶旁边的地上，他看见的那张脸表情复杂，有吃惊，不屑，作呕，但并没有突然被激起的兴奋或愤怒。Dixon嬉皮笑脸抓住马桶，撑起半边身体。

“怎么，对你来说不够荡妇？要不要我穿上条裙子？”

“妈的，你这操蛋变态，”厕格门冲着他的脸摔上了，“离我远点。”

Dixon歪着身子爬起来，把门撞开，趔趔趄趄冲了出去，他不顾外面的人朝他投来异样的眼神，摇晃着冲向玻璃门，在夜色中摸到了车前盖。他想要翻身坐上去，却一屁股栽在了地上，乱抓一气，他摸到了车门。然而Dixon却没有站起来，而是躬下身去，哇地一声吐了起来。Mildred Hayes开门下车，视线投向他。

“这是什么？”Mildred的声音。

“我需要知道。”

“知道什么，”Mildred扔掉烟头，踩熄在脚下，“知道被人强奸的感觉是什么？”

Dixon哑然笑了，嗓子火辣辣的。他没有抬头看她，把头垂到胸前，僵滞不动，伸手抓了一把寸草不生的水泥地面。对了，他想找什么来着，他模糊地想，刚才。他又抓了一把，指甲下面出血了——是车钥匙。“我需要知道。”Dixon重复。

Mildred挪开目光，不再望向Dixon沉甸甸，前后摆动的头。她的视线转向远处。Dixon恍惚着坐直。“而如果你确实找到了一个会做出这种事的人，”Mildred的声音愈发严厉，“到时候又会发生什么？他不是我们要找的凶手，Jason。”

“我知道，”Dixon的意识中残留着恍惚，“我知道机——机会是什么，Mrs. Hayes。”

“机率。“Mildred纠正道，”所以？”

Dixon咳嗽着站起来，靠着车门稳住，再次大声咳嗽了一下。他回过神，Mildred已经又点起了一根烟。Dixon把后脑勺轻轻挨在车窗上，冰凉让他舒畅地轻吁。

“他常说，咳！——谢谢，”Mildred递给他烟，Dixon狠狠吸了一口，呛出了鼻涕，“如果你无法接近凶手，那么试着走进受害者的脑子，了解他们的世界。”

“操——”她哑着嗓子粗声说，“Willoughby？”

Dixon没动，过一会，他压了一下下巴。Mildred长长叹了口气，闭上眼，再睁开，她的眼角几条顽固的皱纹显露出来。她转身上车，片刻后跳下，递给Dixon一块手帕，Dixon把它按在额角，盖住磕在马桶边沿流下的血。Mildred又递给他一瓶液体，Dixon咬开瓶盖，吞了下去，做了个苦脸。“这能解你的酒。”她说。

“你知道我们可能永远都找不到那狗娘养的，对吧？我只是在给你条退路。”

“我懂，”Dixon说，母亲的脸在他脑子里一晃而过，“Mrs. Hayes——”

“Mildred。”

“我们该走了。”Dixon希望她明白，这是他今晚能说的最后一句话。她懂了。

 

未来

Red Welby在餐桌另一头朝他招手，Dixon大摇大摆走过去，重重坐下，岔开腿。Welby愣住，看着他。“你是在故意表现得像个混蛋，好让我放弃吗？”

Dixon烧伤的那边脸抖了一下，伸手从裤袋里摸出根烟。“不，只是——我，看着我这张脸，我做不了这个。”

“什么，吃饭？”Welby说，把餐单放下。

“不，不是吃饭，”Dixon四面看看，凑上前低声说，“我是说这个，这个！”

Welby困惑地研究他的脸。“如果你指的是我们离开这里以后的事——”

“我指的不仅仅是关系到谁谁谁的老二和谁谁谁的屁股的事，瞧，”Dixon恶狠狠地压低声音，凑上前，这让他几乎像是抵在Welby耳边说话，“我不——妈的，我就是不能，我有个问题，好吗？确切来说，不完全是‘问题’。自从那以后，我一直没有——总而言之，最好在你把我当个姑娘那样给我买朵鲜花送我回家以前告诉你这件事。”

“好的，”Welby摊开手，像被枪对准的人质一样退后了些，“唔，好吧。我能问问那个问题是什么吗，‘确切来说？’”Dixon把手搁在自己裤裆上按了一下。

“瞧？什么都没有，”Dixon再把那只手举起来，打开，“这就是问题，我感觉不到——哪怕有一千个姑娘，同时对我打开她们的大腿，我也感觉不到任何东西。”

Welby强自镇定地端起杯子呷了口酒。Dixon的话里有种让他受不了的东西。

“哪怕在案子结束以后？你确定？”Welby听到自己的声音恨起自己来。

“关于我自己？不。听着，我很清楚什么东西能让这台引擎——”Dixon低头瞥眼自己腿间，“——发动，让我们这么说吧，我不认为你有那个种去干。那和正常不沾边，好吗？所以要是你没意见的话，我们还是赶快吃完这顿饭。”

“操你，你是说，”声音太大，Welby引得周围的人侧目，“那件我没有那个种去做的事。”

Dixon扯下餐巾，走到桌子那头，揪住那小子的手拖过来，按在自己的裤裆上，再粗鲁地贴上他的耳朵。

“操进这里，”Dixon嘶嘶地说，像再次被烧伤了，“但不申请许可。”

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

过去

Dixon活动了一下下颚，吐出一口沙子。唾液里面混着血。他慢慢伸手去掏裤兜，摸到警徽还在那里，他放心了。他撑着膝盖站住不动，气喘吁吁，在自己的衣服领子和头发里嗅到了不断往下淌的廉价龙舌兰。碎玻璃撒了一地，其中还有酒瓶和棒球棍的残渣，Dixon喘息着紧盯它们看了一会，直起身，酒吧的玻璃门还在台阶下面回弹，发出吱呀的响声。过了一会，Dixon闭上眼睛，蹴到一根灯柱附近，背部贴上去站直。把烟掏出来点燃的过程中，他在心里数了三下。

实际上他还没数到三，Mildred就从酒吧里阔步走了出来，手里拽着Dixon的枪。她一手拽住枪柄，一手抓住酒瓶走出来的那架势，像是某种炽烈燃烧物。

Dixon把被拳头揍肿的眼睛睁开一道缝，瞟向她。“你是怎么把它拿回来的？”

“很简单，管他们要，”Mildred把枪在大腿上掂了掂，甩给他，“这些爱达荷的甜哥儿们就给我了。难道不贴心吗，这群狗娘养的？都是个顶个的傻瓜。我也许踢了一两个的裤裆。倒是你，我没进去的时候，你在里面发生了什么——嗯？”

Dixon用两个指头将烟头一弹，火星在半空一闪而逝。“他们把我扔出来了。”

“啊哈，”Mildred说，“为了什么？Fairfield的同性恋酒吧不再欢迎处男了？”

他龇牙咧嘴地冲她笑了一下，走着神。“其中一个家伙认出了我是个警察，过去在老家的时候，他被我逮捕过，”Dixon竭力回想那时的情形，但脑子里并没有出现任何值得记忆的事情，“罪名是——嘶！妈的——罪名是他是个干屁眼的。”

Mildred点了点头，片刻后，再次沉重地点头。Dixon别过头，以便不去看她。

“你尽管开车，”Dixon的背部离开了灯柱，“我随后就来。我今晚想要走走。”

Mildred上了车，却在Dixon扭头离开时透过敞开的车窗喊了他一声。Dixon走到车窗边上，她说：“Red Welby有一次说你是个恐同者（homophobic）。”

“蛤蟆什么？”（“你知道，就是Willoughby留给你的信上的那个词。”）

Dixon挠着伤疤，蹭着靴子的后跟。“我以为他指的是一种罪名，像是公众——公众猥亵罪？”

Mildred耸耸肩，朝他一摆手，摇起车窗，把车开走了。Dixon慢吞吞往回走，一边走边瞥向酒吧，走了一段路后，他压低头，把两只手塞进口袋里，哼起歌。

他猜得没错，有人跟了上来。Dixon一面绞尽脑汁想着那个发音古怪的词的意思，一边带领那人把路绕得更远，期待让对方露出破绽。Howdyphobia，他心想，那到底是他妈的什么鬼意思？不过，有一件事情他是肯定的：他被人盯上了。

 

现在

 

“我们在他的公寓里找到了Angela的DNA，”Dixon说，“死者身上的DNA不是他的，但他的收藏品里有Angela的东西——头发，指甲碎片，血液，全套。”

“他的律师可以说是你把它放进去的。”Abercrombie说，“那个袋子。”

“天啊，拜托！”Dixon吼道，“你们已经验过了，不是吗？Angela的DNA基本上可以说装满了那个袋子，我看上去像是那种会把DNA和DHA搞错的人吗？”

“这取决于情况，”Abercrombie脸上出现个微笑，“事实上，我很惊讶你竟然知道DHA这个词，Jason。”

“那是一种尿布牌子，不是？”Dixon端起咖啡灌了一大口，被烫得咧开了嘴。

Abercrombie摇摇头。“Charlie和动物园女孩搞出了个孩子，所以——不管怎么样，那和这一切有有什么关系？我在告诉你他就是凶手，就这么简单。”

“恐怕事情没有那么简单，Dixon。首先，你们没有搜查令。但这些我们以后再谈，现在最重要的是你还没告诉我，你和Mrs. Hayes把那家伙怎么样了？”  
Dixon突然陷入沉默，坐在椅子里像是很不舒服。阳光透过百叶窗照进来，落在他被烧伤的皮肤上，使得他的脸一时有种难辨的神态。“你们把他关了起来？”

Dixon摇摇头，想了一下，再次摇头。“你们——我不想这么猜的——杀了他？”

他没说话。Abercrombie研究着他的脸。“请不要告诉我你们对他动用了私刑。”

“妈的，当然没有，”Dixon猝然喊出声，但立刻低微下去，“基本上等于没有。”

“基本上？等于？”Abercrombie的声音越来越高。

Dixon立刻闭上嘴，再也不愿吐露一个字。他的手指划过咖啡杯的边沿，颤抖着，收回了手心。

 

未来

 

Welby要甩开他的手，但力气不够，Dixon的手指被他一个个掰开，最后他挣脱了，回到椅子上，喘气坐下，死命盯着Dixon的脸。Dixon眨了下眼皮，听见自己吸了口气。“抱歉，Welby。”Dixon站在桌旁，像个不知所措的被告。

“‘抱歉’像是‘我终于答应和你出来吃饭却表现得像个混蛋’呢？还是’抱歉我连承认自己是个基佬都不愿意，却认为我的男朋友不愿意强上我‘？哪一种？”  
Dixon的脸抽搐了一下，别开目光。“这种时候你就别再——别再伶牙俐齿了。”他不知道自己为什么口齿不清，他明明没喝多少酒。“聪明鬼。”Dixon补充道。

Welby的胸膛在剧烈起伏。“你他妈根本就没给我机会。从头到尾都没有。”

Dixon想发火，但Welby的模样让一阵虚弱涌了上来。Dixon只敢用眼角余光瞥一眼那张脸。他倒在椅子里，颓然瞧了瞧餐单上一行行对他来说陌生极了的字，Welby的脸涨红得可怕，嘴唇哆嗦着。“这么说不公平。”许久，Dixon嗫嚅。

Welby平静了些。“去他妈的公平。”他泄愤般说。

沉默持续了一会儿，Dixon又瞥了一眼那张年轻的脸，偷偷摸摸插了一句。

“还有你不是我的——咳！——男朋友。”他差点把最后一个词吃下去。

“我说随便你。”Welby闷闷应道。

Dixon摸起刀叉，又挨个放下，茫然坐了一阵，勉强堆起个笑容，但那在他脸上掠过的笑容就像挨了打一样。“那么你要证据，是吗？这就是你要的？我们可以回你那儿，去你那个堆着漫画，还有一排没用的书和海报的可笑的小房间——”

“蠢货（Diphead）。”Welby顶了回来。  
Dixon摔下餐单，推开椅子站起身。“现在，我去洗手间冷静一下，免得把你揍扁，”他唠唠叨叨，但没什么威胁力地嘟囔了几遍，朝餐厅卫生间的方向踱过去。

冲向水龙头，Dixon用力抹了几次脸才冷静下来。水流太急，他被呛住了。想要抬起头时，后面贴了个男人。Dixon哆嗦了一下，打了个冷颤——这人的老二就贴在他的屁股上，两手掐住他的腰。他仍然低着头没有，两手抓住水槽边沿，这人贴得更近，没什么耐心地解开了他的皮带，拉开拉链，让长裤顺着他的大腿落到了脚踝处，但许久没有进一步动作。Dixon僵了一阵，慢慢从水龙头下面仰起头，看到了镜子里Red Welby的脸。Welby把手探向他的裤子，Dixon浑身像浸入了冰水里，Welby的手像要证实什么一般按住他的勃起，那触感如此鲜明，无法忽略，Dixon发起抖来，又很快克制住了自己。“你硬了，”Welby咬牙说，像宣读一份判词，“所以只要有陌生人打算干你，你就硬得像石头一样。”

Dixon像头牛一样在喘气，呼吸的动作仿佛泄愤。在镜子里，他的伤疤像火一样红。“在爱达荷发生了什么？”Welby又说，“这里的人只知道你们找到了那家伙，没人知道发生了什么——然后你回来了，同意和我约会，而Hayes失踪了。”

Dixon把手探进牛仔裤后口袋，掏了半天，摸出个保险套，塞进Welby的手掌里——后者的目光正在变得越来越难以置信。“如果你要操，就赶紧完事，”Dixon将那一小袋东西塞进Welby的手心里，他的手掌心全是汗，“别他妈废话。”

Welby踢了他掉下来的裤子一脚，出去了。Dixon把裤子拉上，往里塞衬衫下摆时他又回来了，把保险套扔到了Dixon的脸上。“还是留给你和别人吧。”

那玩意落到水槽里，Dixon也没心思去捡。Welby走后，他把自己关进卫生间的隔间里，闭上眼抽着鼻子，把手伸进裤子里，草草撸动自己。等到他像个傻瓜一样靠在隔间墙上，大腿上挂着自己的精液的时候，他想起了Mildred，她曾经说过的话，那是在爱达荷，是一个Dixon喝醉了的夜晚他最后能记起来的一幕。

“你这样会把自己毁掉，Dixon。”然后是砰，车门关上的声音，黑暗。

也许她是对的。“去他妈陌生人，聪明鬼你听到了吗？去他妈的陌生人。”Dixon拖长语调嘟囔着，拽起裤子。

 

过去

 

“这里不欢迎你们。”戴头巾的男人说。

Mildred拧过头看了看队伍后面，又转回来。“不好意思，什么？你在和我说话？”

那男人点头，把耳朵后面的烟拿下来，指了指他。“还有他。”Mildred和他对视一眼，然后放慢了声调。“我们为什么不能在这吃饭？我错过了什么？”她火了。

“消息都传开了，”那烟头又指了指Dixon，“他已经得了个渴望被人强上的婊子（the cunt that asked for it）的名声，而你是给他拉皮条的老女人，谁知道呢，也许你也和他睡在一起，在他不急着找个男人把自己干了的时候。我不知道在你来的地方什么样，但在我们爱达荷，我们不欢迎你和他这种人，夫人。”

Mildred猛地把头转向他，Dixon冲他几乎不可察地摇头。“自找的（Asked for it）？”Mildred嘶吼，她的声音正在变得危险。Dixon咽下一口想叹的气。

她还要发作，Dixon拽住她。“嘿！嘿蠢猪，听着，我也许也会和你那根玩意搞上的，要是它够大的话，”Dixon的手肘撑在柜台上，朝那根烟燃烧的一端凑过去，“但你知道我怎么认为的吗？我认为它像只花生米那么小，连你自己的老婆都已经受够它了——听清楚了吗？还有，我认为你欠这位女士一句抱歉。”

Mildred二话不说伸出手，抢走香烟，把它掉头按在了那家伙的胳膊上，一声惨叫堵住了Dixon的耳朵，他伸出食指掏了掏耳孔。“呃，或者这样也行。”Dixon耸肩。

“我才不要他的道歉，”Mildred一脚踩在地上烟蒂上，“回见，‘女士们’。”

他们走出店外，Dixon突然停了下来。她看着他。“同一辆车子？”她低声问。

“同一辆车子，同一个车牌号，”Dixon悄声说，“同一个家伙还在跟着我们。”

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

过去Ⅰ

Dixon压下喉咙里的低喘，但不时仍有一两声呻吟从他的嘴边溢出来，听起来像在撕扯着什么。他的肩膀上游移着另一个男人陌生的唇齿，那张嘴挪到他更暴露的地方，在领子下面撕咬。一双粗糙的手摸上他的腰侧，拉高他的衬衫，Dixon露出半张埋在胳膊里的脸，正要怒瞥那双手在找什么，那凉冰冰的手指便掐住他的一侧乳头，按了下去。“操，”Dixon骂出声，弹起身子，“我操，活见鬼。”

那双手的主人低声笑了，Dixon咕哝句脏话，弓起身子迎向抵在身后的那根老二，刻意用臀缝磨蹭着它，但他今晚碰上的对象不喜欢这样。手臂被拧住扭向后方，那男人冷哼，跨前一步压上他的背，用体重将他整个上身摁在了门板上，脸朝着门锁的方向，动弹不得的无力伴随着恐慌同时到来，Dixon的胃部一阵翻搅。

这是个大个头，身高六尺四，三百磅体重，光是想到那根老二的尺寸，Dixon就无法松开自己一直捏得过紧的拳头。“别玩这玩那的了，别把我当娘们，”由于脸被挤在了门板上，Dixon的声音变形嘶哑，“让你硬上，不是让你把我当做新娘。”

没来得及说出第二句话，Dixon被翻了个身，他喘息着抬起眼皮，视线尚未找到对方的脸，一块布料塞进了他的口腔，堵住了他的嘴。Dixon睁大眼睛，嘴角溢出的唾液浸湿了布料，濡湿的感觉让他想吐，随后他明白过来那是自己的内裤。他干呕着，嘴唇被迫张大，那只手从他的下巴处松开，顺势抚向他的喉咙，摩挲着，然后像对待宠物那样拍了拍他的脸。Dixon拧动得更厉害，眼眶呛出泪水。

“这就对了，”一把硫酸泼过的嗓子，“这里的玩法是：我问你话，你才回答。否则闭上你的臭嘴，明白了吗？”Dixon知道自己应该感到恐惧，但伴随着被随意摆布的怒火，欲望也升了上来。他想吐出口里的堵塞物，但只发出了呜呜的声音。

“我知道，你更希望含着男人的老二。这张嘴确实看起来耐操，但今天我们是没时间试试你这张嘴了，总会有机会的，甜心。”

Dixon用头朝男人的腹部撞去，但被推了回来，跌向门板。衬衫与其说是从他身上脱下来的，不如说是拽下来的，他的下半身早已赤裸，现在他全身除了嘴里那块布料以外什么都没有，而两腿间的硬挺还暴露无遗。一种异样的感觉堵住他的胸口，令他透不过气来。别怂，Dixon试图抽离这种无法控制自己身体的感觉。他妈的，现在别怂，你这狗娘养的。有娘炮的时间，不如记清楚这家伙的脸。

然而他们置身在一片黑暗中，他唯一能辨认清楚的是一具身体硬挤进了他的两腿之间，他的膝盖被压得紧紧的。转瞬间，他听到拆开包装袋的声音。过了一阵，一只戴上手套的手摸了一把他的腿间，现在他更硬了，勃起上挂着残留的润滑剂。

“所以，你就是那个到处找人强奸自己的贱货？”Dixon咬紧了口中的布料。

“回答我。”一个耳光。Dixon的肩膀绷紧了。那只给他耳光的手落下来摩挲他脸上的伤疤的时候，他偏过头朝别处看。随后舌头舔了上来，他屏住呼吸。

舌头扫过新生皮肤的感觉使得他发抖。

脸上的唾液还没有干，那个问题再次响起。这一次他的头挑衅地，几乎有些抑制不住怒火地重重点了一下。他再次被翻了过去，一根手指按揉着他的穴口，手套的触感让他浑身发冷，他宁愿那根手指直接捅进来。“你想要的是这个吗？”那根手指绕着他的洞打圈，似乎这样很有趣。Dixon抑制住本能地夹紧腿的冲动。

他再次点了一下头。

“你有多饥渴？告诉我你有多想要。”

Dixon腾出一只被反扭的胳膊，拉住那人的皮带朝自己拽了拽。他摸索了一阵才找对地方，金属皮带扣把他的手掌心划出了血。他的动作引起一阵无礼的低笑。

手指捅进他的洞，在他体内绕了一圈。Dixon的膝盖在门板上磨得通红，额头不断撞在紧闭的门上，疼痛比起他现在经历的一切来说算不得什么。那根手指在他体内屈起时，他竟就这样射了出来，引得对方笑了一声，像要侮辱他一样缓慢地抽出了手指。“这么饥渴，却还是个处，”那令人作呕的声音说，“天生的婊子。”

他的胳膊被松开，嘴里一塌糊涂的布料也被扯了出来。那双在他身后的手把他推向酒吧的大门，还在他身后踢了一脚。Dixon在停车场停下来几回，才找到自己的车子，他伸手去掏钥匙，低头的瞬间被人从背后按在了车门上，裤子被拽下，臀部被人捏在掌心，露出刚被玩过的洞。脑袋被掼向车窗，双腿间挤进了另一个人的身躯。Dixon抓起钥匙捅向那人的脸，但已经来不及了，粗壮的阴茎突破防线直接操了进来，他只来得及吸进一口气。他的指甲在挣扎中干挠，在车门上。

“怎么，你以为我会在你选的地方上你？给你上的第一课：游戏不是这么玩的,”还是那把硫酸腐蚀过的声音，“这才是强奸——现在享受吧，妈妈的小男孩。”

Dixon的脸几乎被烙在了车窗上，那风箱一般的声音不像他自己的。有东西把他捅开了，并且一下接一下毫不留情地撞进来。他吃力地拧过头，歪着的半边脸挤在玻璃上，朝那张脸吐出一口带血的唾沫。“去你个操屁眼的。”Dixon鄙夷地说。

一个巴掌甩下来，Dixon撞到了车头灯上，额角流下血来。他傻笑起来，脏兮兮的泪水却顺着眼眶流淌下来，好像根本不由得他的意志驱使。“你管这叫强奸？你个操蛋基佬？”Dixon吼道，声音不如他自己预想的响亮，“这家伙管这叫用他的鸡巴，老妈（mama），你能相信吗？你能他妈的相信吗？还记得你是怎么告诉我，老爸撕开了你的裙子，干出了我这种小兔崽子吗？妈的——”泪水涌进了Dixon的嘴里，他往外吐了几次口水，干咽着。“——干。”Dixon抓住车门承受那根捣弄他的阴茎，泪眼婆娑却又骂骂咧咧。他的屁股被干裂了。他伸手往身后摸，碰到了那根正埋在他屁股里的阴茎，收回指头时，还在指尖尝到了血。

“对，骂吧，你的爹和妈搞出了你这个怂蛋，而你生来只能对男人的老二起反应，”那双手掬起他的臀瓣往自己的老二送，一边在他耳边低语一边气喘吁吁地干他，“你认为这就是结束了？你认为无法承认你是个要鸡巴的货是这个世界上最糟糕的事？凑过来点，把屁股抬高，对极了。让你的mama为你骄傲，傻瓜。”

完全勃起的阴茎挤进他的肉穴，每次进出，阴囊打在他的屁股上，陌生人粗重的鼻息就在他耳边。Dixon用牙齿咬对方的胳膊，拿指甲掐他，但所有这一切只是滋长了始作俑者的兴奋。最后，精液灌进他的屁股，一双手在他屁股上拍了一下，把他推开。他的腿软得不行，在开车门时差点一头栽进座椅里。Dixon摸到座椅，好不容易稳住自己，茫然失神了片刻，从另一侧车门踉跄着爬下来，绕到车尾箱，打开它，抽出猎枪，然而眼前的停车场已经恢复静谧，侵犯他的人已经不知去向。

Dixon跌坐在车尾，笑起来，但听上去像断续的哭声，他停住，摸摸自己的脸，那确实是笑，不是哭声。Dixon再三确认这一点。又过了十多分钟，他咬着牙爬起来，穿上裤子，但没有去管皮带。衬衫敞开着，他自己的沾着陌生人精液的内裤挂在车门上像是对他的一种侮辱，他也没有去管。重新跌坐在地上，Dixon呆滞地将枪挨在自己身边，用枪管支着头，任自己发呆，枪口对准了自己的头颅。

酒吧女招待发现他时，他就这么双腿大敞地坐着，裤子上沾着自己的精液和尿，顺着太阳穴流到嘴角的血已经干了。她在他身边蹲下，Dixon的嘴唇翕动。

她必须凑到他脑袋边才听清他要说的话，他断断续续说了几次才发出声音来。

“你他妈的在看什么？”Dixon说。

 

过去Ⅱ

Mildred坐在长凳上，人来人往，没有人注意到她。她抬头盯着时钟，滴答，滴答，滴答。九点过一刻的时候，有人走向她。“跟我来吧，Mrs. Haywood。”

“Hayes，”Mildred强调，“是Hayes。”把她带进办公室的姑娘没理。

“Charlie，“她被带到一张桌子旁，桌子后面的人伸出手，”是你报的案。”

Mildred耸起一侧肩膀，脑袋歪了歪，没握那只手。“我的搭档昨晚一夜没回来。”

“你的搭档？”

“对，一个既不是我丈夫也不是我儿子的人，那就是说，我的搭档，”Mildred眯起眼。“我认识不少Charlie，”她斜睨桌上的名牌， “他们都是些自大的混球。”

对方笑了。“具体来说，你们在什么方面搭档，Mrs. Hayes？”

Mildred瞪着他，许久，懒洋洋地动了一动。“谋杀调查。”她挤出一句。

“我明白了，”对方脸色有些异样，“这个你的——搭档，让我们这么说吧——你凭什么认为他发生了什么，夫人？还不到四十八小时，甚至不到二十四小时。”

“别‘夫人’我，我知道这套把戏，”Mildred撑着桌子站起来，“找到他！”

“我们找到了，”这个Charlie说，“事实是，他来找的我们，夫——Mrs. Hayes。你要见见他吗？我想他现在就在……这么说吧，从我们的位置过去不远。”

Mildred皱着眉头，手撑在桌子上慢慢坐了下来。“你说什么？他在哪？”

午后， Dixon和她并排坐在县警局角落里的一张长凳上。Dixon已经沉默了四十多分钟了，Mildred转过去，对着Dixon贴着创可贴的鼻梁。“到底——”

她开口时，Dixon朝她迟钝地转过头，他的目光空落落的。“但为什么——”

Dixon垂下视线，看自己，又抬起头看她。Mildred没有说完问题的后半段。他们一起并排又坐了十分钟，望着那面警局墙上滴答作响的老钟。半晌，Dixon清了清喉咙，把两只搁在大腿上的拳头小心翼翼打开，看了看里面，再谨慎握住。

Mildred吁出一口气，把烟蒂弹到凳子下面，用靴子碾灭，起身正了正头巾。

“走吧，去吃饭，”她用不容拒绝的口气说，“我请客。”

 

现在

“他在一个安全的地方，Mrs. Hayes会照看他的，”Dixon握住两手，交叠放在腹部，“难道这不就是人想要的，在一个安全的地方？除非你住在新墨西哥或是别的什么地方，或者哥伦比亚，那就没办法了。你说是不是，头儿？”

“而你不愿意告诉Ebbing的警察这个地方在哪。”

“像我说的，这个地方很安全。”Dixon低头对自己的双手说，又扭头看着窗外。

“我也许会说的，”Dixon再次开口，像做梦一样呢喃，“如果他们答应Mrs. Hayes和我的条件。”（Abercrombie喝道：“胡闹！”伸手在桌子上重重一拍。）

Dixon再次低头凝视着自己交叠的双手。Abercrombie换了一副面孔，微笑着。  
“我不认为这就是全部的故事，Dixon。就我所知，Fairfiled县警署曾经接过一次报警，报警人声称发生了——以下是我引用的原话——‘一件残忍的，禽兽般的暴行’。报警的人不是别人，正是Mildred Hayes。现在麻烦你告诉我，什么是‘残忍的，禽兽般的暴行’？就我对Mrs. Hayes的了解来看，她不是个喜欢玩弄词藻的女人。”Dixon把交叠的两手缩回，塞进夹克的口袋里，拧直脖子。

“我说不准，头儿，”Dixon梗了梗脖子，“她也许指的只是天气，brutal的意思也可以是热，不对？那年夏天确实热得像个婊子，像老太婆忘了洗的内裤。”

Abercrombie重重哼了一声。“你可以表现得比这好点，Dixon。想想你的警徽。”

“事实上，这正是我要和你谈的第二件事，”Dixon摸出警徽，拍在桌子上，“我忘了把这个上缴了。本来想和Angela的档案一起带来，但Charlie把它烧了。”

Abercrombie呛住了，放下杯子。“说什么？”

“Mildred失踪以后，Charlie把它烧了，”Dixon还是那副半死不活模样，“他说他不想再想起这件事。”Abercrombie放下杯子，叹了口气，茫然望向窗外。

“我真搞不懂你，你们这些人，还有这地方。”

“谁不是呢，”Dixon仰起头说道，“谁不是呢，头儿。”

 

过去

“你标示（tagged）了他？”

“没错。Fairfield县警署说他的DNA涉及一些其他狗屎，一些关于教堂男孩的事，但那不是他。然而，”Dixon顺着塑料管吸进一口可乐，“我发现了一些事情。”

“怎么说？”

“不是关于……这个，”Dixon含糊地说，指了指自己的脸，“是关于我自己。关于Angela身上发生的事。凶手一定保留了一些东西——她的东西——留给自己，就像是，像是某种抵御——抵押品。”请不要问我是怎么想到的，他停顿下来，猜疑地聆听着沉默。Mildred盯着他的脸，在她的眼睛里浮现出一种哀恸。

“战利品，。”Mildred哽着嗓子说，“那个……你要找的词……战利品。”

Dixon低下头去，搅动杯子里的冰块。Mildred沉默许久，掏出烟盒，点燃了一根烟，推开餐盘吸起来，望着快餐店外面的人流。“你确定他在看？昨晚的事。”

“相当确定（Positive）。”Dixon喃喃。Mildred捶着膝盖，伸直两条僵硬的腿。

她几乎快要抽完一根烟时， Dixon抬头看着她了，眼睛里的血丝暴露出来。

“不，“他哑着喉咙说，“不确定。”Mildred把烟摁进烟灰缸里，对他勉强一笑。

“走，我们该回去了。”

她站起来，Dixon汗湿的手掌攀上她的袖子。“告诉他们你记错了，昨晚你听见我回到了汽车旅馆，大约两点的时候，从后门走的。没有强奸，没有人口失踪案。”

Mildred甩开他的手，Dixon再次拽住她。他们彼此对视，Mildred狠狠换了口气。“操，Dixon。”她屈起手肘，甩开他的手，撞开餐厅门走了出去，铃铛一阵乱响。Dixon跟在她身后，隔着警局的大门看见她一手支着下巴，另一只手捏着烟，和负责接待的警员说着什么，Dixon观察了一阵，放下心来，这才觉得浑身酸疼。他钻进车里，在座位里揉了把脸，试图打起精神来。发了一阵呆，他在座位旁边摸出一个塑料袋，把自己昨晚的衬衫和内衣裤揉成一团塞进去，赶在Mildred出来以前，他溜下座位，把这袋东西放进车尾箱里，劈手盖上箱门。

 

未来

他撞开玻璃门冲了进去，把负责接待的姑娘吓得尖叫起来。Red Welby从正在读的那本书后面探出脸，看到是他时皱起了眉头。Dixon大步走过去，在Welby的桌子对面坐下，两只穿着靴子的脚翘起来搁在桌子上。Welby站起来关上门，Dixon把花插进垃圾桶里，盖子自动合上了——一支玫瑰不甘寂寞露了出来。

“你还要干什么？”Welby瞧着他，又看一眼那束花。

“补救，”Dixon大大咧咧地说，“人们说通常这种事带上礼品卡和花更有效。”

“呃——对？”Welby琢磨的目光落在他脸上，“但我可不是个姑娘。”

Dixon吞咽一口。“有些东西变了，小子。Ebbings，我——”他怅然抬起手掌，张开扬了扬，像是要说明什么，但半途又落下去，重新按在腿上，“——变了。”

“事情不一定像你想象的那么糟。”Welby反驳道。

Dixon站起来，手叉腰上绕着椅子转了半个圈，顿住了。他朝门走去，确定门已经锁上以后，他回转身。Welby狐疑而防备地看着他。“你到底来干什么？”

“就只要——”Dixon刨了一下自己的头发，低声下气地说，“把它当做一个可以使用的洞就好。不用多少时间。对了，礼品卡，把它当做礼品卡，聪明鬼。”

“把什么？“Welby不舒服地动了动。

Welby坐在椅子里，在他走近时几乎像要跳起来逃走，Dixon的手抓住他的膝盖的时候，Welby的呼吸重得几乎有些怯懦，Dixon内心的一个声音怒吼着让他停下，但他的手已经不听使唤地解开了对方的皮带，掏出了Welby的阴茎。他跪下来，撸动几下后，张嘴把它含了进去。Welby发出一声溺水般的声音，伸手按住他的脑袋，但缺乏经验的毛小子只是把他更压向自己。Dixon还戴着耳机，耳膜里轰响着Last Rose of Summer，在他跪下来吮吸那根阴茎的时候。


	4. Chapter 4

现在

 

Charlie坐在桌边看着他吃，脖子上的青筋随着嘬烟头的动作暴露出来，在灯影下一跳一跳。Robbie站在铺了桌布的圆桌的另一头，有Charlie在这，他就不愿坐着。Dixon吃完，拿餐巾刚要抹嘴，Penelope已经在门外按喇叭了，可Charlie坐着没动。Robbie给他倒满一杯，又退回到与他父亲对峙的角落里。

“谢谢，”Dixon两手捧住杯子，但没抬头，“不，我想这就够了，Robbie。”

“再吃点啊，”Charlie并不朝他看，“那女人在哪？我孩子的妈在哪，Dixon？”

脸冲着盘子，Dixon攥紧了杯子的把手。“我琢磨，你知道呢。”Charlie又说。

Penelope又按了一次喇叭，Charlie朝门廊外头吼道“闭嘴！”Dixon在椅子里惊跳了一下，但在Charlie的目光回到他身上时再次下意识地握住了杯子，Mildred的儿子在Dixon身后说：“爸。”语气里有制止的味道，他长大了。“怎么，现在我连问都不能问了？”Charlie说，“我孩子的母亲，我保险的受益人？”

Dixon还是一声不吭，Charlie用戏谑的目光盯着他的脸。他推开椅子站起来，要把脏盘子端到了厨房的水槽里，刀叉在盘子上格楞楞直响。他还没走出一步，Charlie突然一跃而起，挡在了他前面。Dixon收住脚步，没动，Charlie直接在他手里的脏盘子上摁灭了烟，烟头嗤嗤直响。“爸！”Robbie再次警告。

Dixon低头看熄灭了的烟头，接着抬头瞧着Charlie的脸。Robbie过来要拦住他爸，Charlie推开他的手，凑上前，Dixon耳边响起了他的烟嗓子。“我一向都说，如果她真的那么饥渴，她该去找个有条货真价实的老二的人。你和她，你们俩，”Charlie嘶声说，“真让我恶心。你的新妈妈怎么样，Jason？这回她对你的基佬倾向没意见了，中大奖了，嗯？她给你找到新鸡巴了吗，因为她在那方面有种天赋——来自曾经内部人士的第一手消息。”Robbie登时从Dixon手上的盘子里抽出把餐叉，Charlie揪住Dixon的衣领，Dixon的脸陷在阴影里。

三个男人形成对峙的僵局。Robbie手上的叉子架在他爹的脖子上，Charlie掐住了Dixon的脖颈，两人互不相让。Dixon谁也没看。Charlie盯着自己儿子的脸，松开他，Dixon蹲下身，慢慢捡起盘子的碎片。Robbie骂道：”操你，还有他。要是你愿意，你可以把自己老二干进这家伙后门，看那样能不能让她回来。她说得对，你就这点出息。”他到后院去了，Dixon拽过椅子坐下去，没吱声。

他手里的盘子碎片哗啦一声全都掉在桌布上，Charlie皱眉看着碎片把他的手割出的印子。但Dixon自己好像没觉察到，Charlie犹豫半天，声音抖了起来。

“她还，”Charlie迟疑一阵，“活着吗？”Dixon点头。

“她还会……回来吗？”

Dixon抬头看着他。“你对我有什么不满，Charlie？”

“啥，”Charlie脸色不好，“别胡说了，老兄。”

“我确实喜欢操男人的老二，我见到鸡巴就走不动道，如果有谁管我叫基佬，我就打掉他所有的牙齿，甚至他不知道自己有的那些器官，我也能帮他摘除掉，你对此有什么意见吗，Charlie？”Dixon又说，割破的手掌慢慢捏成拳头。

“我说……”Charlie吃惊地望着他的脸，还有些犯恶心，“……没有？操，老兄，你让我说什么？”Dixon撑着餐桌站起来，桌布中间的白色瓷片哗啦啦一片响，Dixon朝Charlie走了一步，又改变了主意。“那就好。”他对着Charlie的脸说。

“你他妈疯了。”Charlie望着他步履沉重地转身出去，在他背后震惊地低喃。

Dixon停住脚步，想了想。“也许吧。”他说，砰地一声关上了门，走下台阶。

 

未来Ⅰ

 

傍晚的时候，一辆车开过这条尘土飞扬的路，瞧见坐在广告牌下面的Dixon以后，又缓慢倒了回来。那车停下，Red Welby下车朝他走了过来，他从Mildred家里出来以后，一直坐在这里。Welby在离他还有一段距离时停下，对他摆了摆手。“嘿。”红毛小子喊道。  
“嘿。”Dixon应道。

“所以我没看错，真的是你。听说你回来了，”Welby又喊道，“打算留下来？”他的声音顺着晚风传来，听起来不真实，Dixon拿靴子底在草地上蹭出一个小坑。

“还没决定！”Dixon喊回去。Welby还站在那，没有要过来的意思，但好像也不急着离开。Dixon回话以后，Welby仰头瞧了瞧他坐在下面的那块广告牌。

“所以你就坐在Raped While Dying下面，在你做决定的时候，哈？”

“你说什么？”Dixon喊回去，他没听清。（ “我说！这牌子一定让你思路清晰极了！人们都这么说！”Welby喊道，这回他听清了。）他抬头看着牌子。Welby一步一步走过来，到了他旁边，一屁股坐下来。“我没想到它还在这。”Dixon说。

Welby耸耸肩。他们有好一阵没再说话。过了一会Welby说：“嘿，你想……你想约个时间一起出去吃顿饭吗？我是说‘出去’那种出去，我也许知道个地方。”

Dixon愣住了。Welby避开他的目光，拍拍屁股站起来。“我猜答案是不哈，那你继续……这个，不管这是什么，最好别让人看见你坐在这，不是说我在乎。”

“那上面写着Raped While Lying，”Dixon指了指，“我读错了吗？”

“没有。我想是D时间长了退色了一半，”Welby解释，“这种事情常有。”

“RAPED WHLIE LYING。”Dixon一个字一个字读。

Welby点点头，虽然他一点也不明白Dixon干嘛这样做。“Lying。”他说。

Dixon起来，但没看他。“我得找个人载我一程，你能载我一程吗？”（“那你是怎么走到这儿的？”Welby惊讶地问。“走来的。”他说。）“当然，”Welby挺犹豫，但也挺高兴，“上车吧。”Welby这时看到他的裤腿和鞋跟上全是泥。

Welby转头再看的时候，Dixon已经在副驾驶座位上睡着了，他把一只手偷偷伸进了Welby的外套口袋里，把布料捏在手心，似乎这样才能安稳去睡。Welby给他扣上安全带的时候，他低语着梦话，“And Still No rests（永无安息）……”Welby发动车子时回头去看，果然，去年的雨水把开头的两个字母冲走了。

 

未来Ⅱ

 

Dixon握住椅子扶手让自己往后坐，Welby的精液从他的嘴角流下来了，他的喉咙里残留着被撑开的感觉，嘴角被Welby的牛仔裤压红了一片。他用袖子抹了把嘴，甩开手时精液沾到了发梢上。Welby的两只脚留在他的视线里，不知所措地前后挪动，Dixon没有很快站起来的原因是他硬了，他的裤子变得很紧。

“那么……“Welby斟酌着字眼，“……现在就只是……只有这个了？”

他换了种说法。“这就是你想要的？”Welby像是受了很大侮辱一般拽起裤子。

Dixon磨磨蹭蹭，想着到底是哪里出了问题。“这感觉不好？”他试探道。

Welby突然大为光火，像Dixon在医院里告诉他是自己把他扔下楼时那样。“感觉不……不是重点！”他气得嘴唇都哆嗦了，话断成几片，“我操他妈不在乎……这个！告诉我怎么样才能让……让一切恢复正常！还是你打算下半辈子……就这样度过？！啊？我他妈要么……像操个陌生……陌生人！（他打了个愤怒的手势），假装我在……强奸你，要么我们就别说话？”他哭起来了，Dixon道歉般想要伸手碰他，但手伸出一半回到了自己身侧，握成拳头。Dixon不知道自己为什么要跨坐在Welby的大腿上，也许是为了让场面更难堪吧，他终于鼓起勇气碰了碰那小子的泪水，随即被烫伤般缩了回来。Welby这时才注意到他的状态。

“老天，发生了什么？别再抖了，Dixon。”

“我很抱歉。”Dixon好不容易捋直了自己的话。（“你硬了，”Welby拍拍他的后背让他冷静下来，示意他注意自己的勃起。“我不能，”Dixon僵了一阵才把话说出来，“我的意思是，我自己不……”Dixon小声说，像是怕听到自己的声音。“你不能当着我的面给自己撸管？为什么不能？”Dixon抬高身体，脱下裤子，抓住Welby的手，探向自己的大腿内侧，摸到那条伤疤时Welby震动了一下。）Dixon好不容易止住一阵一阵掠过他身体的抽搐般的颤栗，要从Welby的腿上下来，Welby握住了他的胳膊。“转过去，我来处理，”Welby拍拍他的手臂，“就只要闭上你的眼睛把我当做……当做什么你不认识的人吧，真不敢相信我会这样说。你等我一会，我想Grace的抽屉里应该有润肤露之类的东西。”

最后一句话让Dixon的脸色阵阵发白，但最后他还是闭上眼睛，在原地等着。

Welby回来以后靠在他背后，把他的裤子拽下去，握住他的阴茎。Dixon颤了一下，但不是因为冷。

 

过去

Dixon独自一人在酒吧里喝到第二瓶，一个人过来坐到了他的旁边。Dixon一开始并没太注意他的长相，直到那人也要了一瓶酒，并且转过来对他说：“我的一个朋友告诉我，有个家伙有一回像疯狗一样抓了他的脸。你知道，像母狗那样？”

这时候，Dixon才注意他的脸了，不过还是不太想聊天。那人在吧台边沿敲掉瓶盖，喝了口啤酒，拿瓶口指了指舞池另一端的Mildred。“一起的？那是谁？”

瞥他一眼，Dixon转过身，两手撑在吧台上，看着舞池里跳舞的人。“她过去管我叫浑球（fuckhead）,我叫她老婊子（old bitch）。你既然自认为是个聪明鬼，你自己能琢磨出来。”那家伙笑起来，也转过来，那种什么都懂的笑声开始惹恼Dixon了。Dixon往后仰着身子，视线掠过这人的脸，在两人对视的视线分开时，他跳下凳子要往舞池里走，却被这个不请自来的家伙拽住了胳膊。“Jason。”

一股怒气直冲脑门，Dixon站住。“你叫我什么？”他的嗓子被怒火堵得紧紧的。

“为什么你不顾一切要找到凶手？你想证明什么？”（“他有一双冷冰冰的眼睛，”Dixon对Abercrombie回忆道，“就好像里面什么也没有，就好像他在看你的时候，你已经死了。他看着我的样子好像他认识我，你懂吗？头儿？这不是什么CSI狗屎，这是——”他卡住了。）Dixon一时怔住了，没人问过他这种问题。

（“是你的人生。”Abercrombie幽幽说。“就是这样，没错，”Dixon说，“是有的人的人生。”）舞池灯光掠过他的脸，Dixon甩开那人的手。“那是为了公正。”

“不，你不是，”那把讨厌的嗓音还在继续，“你知道我怎么想吗？我认为你迷失了，你认为这个‘罪魁祸首’——这个你在找的人或人们——能提供答案，你猜怎么着？他不能。”Dixon在吧台边沿敲碎玻璃瓶，对准这个男人的气管，靠近他们的人群一阵骚动， 但这家伙没动，Mildred没动，Dixon自己也没动。

“你怎么知道？”Dixon气息不稳，他觉得自己的太阳穴就要裂开了。

玻璃锐利那端划开了对方喉咙处的皮肤，那人咧嘴笑了。他低下头舔了舔玻璃边沿的血，Dixon下意识松开手。瓶子落在地上。“因为我知道，Jason。”那人说。

Mildred一直在紧张地盯着这边，Dixon听到争吵声从他模糊的意识远处传来：“你不能这样，夫人。”“女士，请你把枪放下。”还有Mildred爆发的声音：“滚开！别挡着我的路！”然而Dixon的意识正变得越来越浑浊不清。他的眼睛固定在刚才还在和他交谈的那张脸上，却像是隔着很远望着对方眼里的自己。他的最后一个印象是Mildred朝这边喊了一声Dixon——！声音嘶哑而凄厉。但他仍然没能看到她的人。他前后一晃，倒了下去，眼底一个异样的世界氤氲开来。

有人接住了他。

 

过去（外一章）

“Jason！你干什么？Jason？你去哪？”母亲追着他进了门，他避开她，一脚深一脚浅走向后院。他关上后院的门，为了阻止她进来，拽过她常在里面抽烟的那把摇椅将门堵上，但她喊他的名字的声音还在不断从门缝里溢出来，他又去找了两块细木条钉在门闩上，这才背靠着门坐下。这时候泪水已经使得他的眼睛看不太清了，他从口袋里摸出打火机，拖过一只铁桶，把所有东西扔进里面烧起来。火苗烧了一会，他才想起自己身上染血的背心，他把它拽了好几次才拽过头顶，也扔进去烧了。看着火焰渐渐染出深黑色的痕迹，他瘫倒在地，抹了把眼睛。

“他自找的，”他对自己呜咽，“没错。他自找的。”坐了一会，他好像清醒了些。他掏出长裤的两只口袋，把里面的东西尽数扔进了火堆：包括Mildred的头巾。

 

过去

有人把他控制在自己怀里，像逗弄玩物一样抚弄把玩着他的身体。Dixon竭力想要睁开眼睛，但他视线里看到的东西都被黑暗给蒙住了。过了老半天，他仓促地伸手去摸眼睛上的布条，隔着那块布碰到了自己的眼球：它们在动，感觉根本不像是属于他的身体，Dixon强压下一阵恶心。“再告诉我一遍你母亲是怎么称呼有色人种的，Jason，”这人亲昵地和他聊天，似乎与他认识很久了，“我觉得挺逗乐儿的。她从来不喜欢你管他们叫人，对吗？甚至不准你叫他们非裔人种？”

“她叫他们黑鬼。”Dixon强忍住颤栗不要呻吟：那双手贴在他的小腹上。

“她在你屋里发现男孩那天，她说了句什么？Jason？再告诉我一遍。”

Dixon咯咯笑出声，他控制不住自己。“她把Montgomery神父请到了屋子里。”

“你看见过你的父亲揍她，对吧？她是怎么对你说的？说她撞到了墙上？”

“差不多。”Dixon无处可躲，他的阴茎被那只手握住了，而另一只手握住的东西贴上了他的大腿内侧，那是一把刀。冰凉的刀尖搔过他阴囊下面的皮肤。

“而她曾经详细向你描述过她和你父亲是怎么有了你的，但她不管那叫强奸？‘你该感激我挑了个纯种白人，而不是随便哪个黑鬼养出你这个跳蚤，否则你这会儿就在棉花田里汗流浃背地干活，而且至死都是个杂种，’这是她的原话？”

Dixon在恍惚中咬住了自己的牙关。“她说过好几次……尽管我告诉她现在没有棉花田了……”（“别动，你这里挺美，”那男人说，扳开他的大腿朝外抬高，Dixon咬破了舌头，但仍然没忍住对抚摸起了反应，一根手指伸进他嘴里，转了一圈以后抽出去，Dixon得到了一个吻，大概他的血让对方满意，“我们继续聊聊吧，你父亲死了以后，她和你谈到过他吗？”Dixon摇头。“她让尸体就留在那里，并没有马上叫人来把他下葬，而你是什么时候发现他死了？你还记得吗？”）

“三天以后，”Dixon说，“她说，‘你该带个女孩来，在你父亲挺尸的时候让他看看你的能耐，他就在楼上房间，但你没这个种，对吧？所以别他妈的怪我。’”

“而你做了什么？”

“折磨了个有色人种，她口中的‘黑鬼’，”Dixon听见自己的回答，像个说梦话的人，“血，到处都是血。我差点被停职，Willoughby保住了我。我……”他说不下去了，过去的一幕幕噩梦般在眼前掠过，他想要屈服于那双摆弄他的手，屈服于快感和怪异的亲昵，就不需要再想到这些——Dixon觉得他在沉入水底。

 

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

过去

Mildred一共就看了他两眼，他起身去和酒保说话时看了一眼，他带着那杯廉价的杜松子酒回来时，她又看了他一眼。他握着杯子，隔着桌子前倾着身子，一口就着一口，把酒喝光。“怎么？”他说。Mildred把手枕在脖子后面，冲着灯光。

“开什么玩笑？”Mildred说，“那家伙问你是否愿意同他‘玩玩’，你就同意了？”

“那家伙看起来挺友善的。”

“哈！”Mildred咧开了嘴，“怎么个友善法？”

Dixon将手指探入空杯子，沿着杯底顺时针划了一整圈，然后反时针又是一圈，指腹贴住杯子内壁。“这和往你身上浇汽油，将你半夜扔在加油站的是同一个家伙，和那天晚上从酒吧把你弄走，绑上你眼睛和你玩Nancy Drew的是同一个家伙，同一个操蛋的家伙——要是他当时身上有指头大小的一根火柴的话——能往你身上掉颗火星，把你烧成焦炭。”她灌下一杯酒，杯底用力磕在桌上。

“你知道这个？”

“哪部分？”Mildred晃着脑袋，“汽油那部分，还是操蛋加油站的部分？”

Dixon把两条腿悄悄挪到了桌子底下，伸直。“在这种地方，”Mildred的语气在喝了两杯以后变得刺骨，“消息传得可快了——啊，去他的！屎姑娘（shit girl）告诉我的。”Dixon对自己笑笑，下巴抵在杯子上摇头。“那个消防员？他还在尝试约她出去？他在Fremont，不，让我想想。Franklin？”他假装冥思苦想。

“Saint Anthony，” Mildred眨了一次眼睛，露出讥讽的表情。“Charlie快气得失去理智了（is losing his shit.）。”

“啊哈。”Dixon说。Mildred突然沉默下来。她的脸色变得阴沉，端详着他。

“嘿，Dixon，”她说，“有人某一回告诉我，‘愤怒只会招来更多愤怒（anger begets more anger）’。”她只说了这么一句话，Dixon便再次闻到了汽油味。

“Red没告诉你？”Dixon说，“Hammer……homophobic。操，那小子倒是说对了一件事，他没对你提？愤怒是唯一不缺的东西。”Mildred伸手去抓酒瓶。

她抓住瓶颈，Dixon按住酒瓶的底部。“听着……听我说！我需要这么干，而且我需要你的帮助。”Mildred牙关紧咬，嘴唇紧闭，抬起眼皮扫过他的脸。Dixon从她手里抽出酒瓶，给自己倒了满满一杯，再给她倒了一杯，然后举起了杯子。

“致所有的汽油。”他一饮而尽，Mildred目光灼灼。

 

过去

加油站便利商店的门被他顶开，他进去时，正在聊天的一男一女突然停下来了，看着他，目光异样。其中那个年轻的女孩捂住了鼻子。他不管他们，直接走到其中一个冰柜的门前，它倒映出了这个男人的样子，但轮廓有些扭曲。他的身上被人套上了一条连衣裙，拉链没拉上，整个后半身是敞开的，裙子尾部的布料撕成了碎片。裙身像新娘婚纱一样用的白色，然而原本束腰的部位被人用鲜血涂上了一个粗俗的词：婊子（cunt）。他赤着脚，低下头，四处嗅自己身上的汽油味。

他们躲着他。“嘿，呆子，嘿！说的就是你，”Dixon朝那个职员打响指，“过来帮我看看，这背后写的是什么？“那人杵在货架后面没动，Dixon喊道：“嘿！”

最后还是那个年轻女孩走了过来，把他后背的那个信封抽了出来，它插在了套在他身上的女性内衣里。“如果你想要玩玩（hang out），到你知道的那个地方来找我，我可以告诉你Angela Hayes身上发生了什么事。但别玩火，Jason。”

另一个人在他身后那个货架旁说：“你该把那玩意脱下来，傻逼。那让你每分钟看起来都更像娘娘腔。”他对上了Dixon的眼睛，他不说话了。Dixon把他逼到角落里，给他一拳，他倒在两排货架之间的地上，Dixon跪下来，骑在他腰上，继续揍他。警车抵达前的几秒钟他还跪在那儿，裹着那条可笑的裙子，布料从他两腿间拖拽到地上，而他眉毛上的汗水滴到了那张变形的脸的身上。他肩膀上的布料——一条裙子的肩带——因为他的动作而撕裂了，裂口开到了胸膛，但他仍然奋力挥舞着拳头，充耳不闻身边发生的一切。警笛和那女孩的哭叫接连响起，来了两个人架着他的肩膀把他拖开，他起来时，差点踩在布料上滑倒。“现在有多娘娘腔，啊?”把他拉开的那两个人后来告诉他他一直在吼叫，“告诉我我有娘娘腔？”

他们把他送到了Fremont县，在那里，他不愿意透露发生了什么。 其中一个告诉他这种季节，高速公路抢劫时有发生——他们以为这就是他遭遇的事。另一个递给他根烟，在他慌张地找着警徽的时候。Mildred来保释他的，没问事情的经过。Mildred带来了另一个消息。“那个你抓过他的脸的家伙，他死了。”

Dixon把头靠在车窗上。“唔，”他说，“我已经知道了。”

“怎么知道的？”Mildred一边开车，一边歪过头瞟他一眼。

“酒吧里那家伙，说他们曾经认识，“Dixon淡淡回应，“那时我就知道了。他还拿走了我的警徽。我有件事情要告诉你：我不确定我告诉了那混球什么——虽然我的记忆还是一团糟，但我可以告诉你那家伙能侃，操，他也许是我见过的最喜欢聊天的白人。我也许告诉了他一些关于你，关于我，关于Ebbing的事。”

“我知道。”Mildred说，这回Dixon看着她了。“你消失了以后，有个家伙把电话打到了我的房间里，”她直视前方的道路，“那是两个晚上以前。我拿起话筒，某个家伙问我想不想听点有意思的事，那时候我就知道了。”Dixon向窗外看，他已经知道她要说什么了。Dixon把指甲紧紧扣在拳头里，这都是他的错，他要是能从此闭嘴该多好啊。有车要超过他们，Mildred朝窗外竖了个中指。

“他把话筒给你，你说‘我很抱歉，Mrs. Hayes。”听起来比较像是过去的你而不是……这个，现在。你明白吗？”她拍了一下方向盘，“我说‘操他妈的棒极了（Fucking A），他在哪？’他挂了。我把电话的事情告诉Bert和他那帮白痴，Fremont警察局说‘你没有证据，夫人’，操他妈棒极了。”她小心瞥了他一眼，以为他没发现，但他看出来了。他吸了吸鼻子，咽下一声咕哝，头靠向车窗。

“电话里还有什么？”

“我想那儿还有个姑娘，”Mildred喟叹，“她在哭。而且那群蠢货肯定不止一个人，我听到那伙人在交谈。在那家伙挂掉以前，我说‘这是什么，蠢驴交流大会吗？’替Bert打字那姑娘把我拦住了：‘你无权知道失踪人口的档案，夫人。’真他妈棒。虽然走了这么远，我这一天感觉还在Ebbing，密苏里州。”

Dixon管她要了根烟。

 

未来

Welby回他那间办公室时，神父已经在门口等着他了。“你很久没上教堂来了，Edmond，”Montgomery神父一身黑衣，像一个意想不到的坏消息，“出什么事了吗？”Welby把门打开，请他进来。他还是站在门口。

“叫我Red。Edmond是我的教名。”

“Mr. Welby——”神父说。Welby咽下一句，只有母亲才叫我Edmond。

见他不吭声，神父若有所思。“我听说Jason回来了，如果你怕上教堂和他有关——Mr. Welby, Edmond——我可以找他谈谈。”然后Welby说他那不是因为害怕，他还没有说完，那姑娘给神父端来了一杯咖啡，Welby闭上嘴，隔着窗户眺望对面Ebbing警察局的招牌。天很热，他看见Jerome在大街上走来走去。

神父喝了一口热咖啡，说起别的事。忏悔总是有意义的，据他所知，Welby很久没忏悔了。在你小的时候，他说，你母亲总是拉着你的手上教堂的。当然啦，Hayes一家从来不去教堂，但他们有特殊的原因；就连Jason，从爱达荷回来以后也来过教堂一次。你对他的畏惧也许是完全有道理的。这个社区容不下这个。

“神父，”Welby起身关上窗户，转过去说，“那男人没有从爱达荷回来。”

“那在大街上走着的是谁？”Montgomery拿出全部的威严说，不无吃惊。

“我不知道，鬼魂？”Welby把下唇抵在手中的笔上。

“Welby，”神父说，“你是在存心拿教会耍着玩吗？”

“也许我是呢，”Welby说，“也许我就是？” 他的脑子里掠过前一晚，Dixon的母亲在电视机前打盹，而Dixon跨坐在他腰上分开两条腿，吞入他的阴茎。那是个潮湿而闷热的夜晚，他们汗湿的躯体相互碰撞时，Dixon像只落入猎人圈套的兔子。有一瞬间她有醒来的迹象，Welby想要离开，Dixon把他压向沙发，让他在自己体内高潮。他的胳膊抱紧Welby的背，像在摔跤，两腿却被操得软绵绵使不上力，落在Welby的身体两侧。他把Welby操射时，眼睛看着别处。

这确实像一场强奸，Welby有那么片刻觉得自己像是破门而入的陌生人，在Dixon的母亲面前干着他。事实上他进门时，Dixon把手伸向脖子一侧，挠了挠背心把皮肤烙出来的红印，趿拉着拖鞋朝里让出个空当，Welby犹豫着是否要进去。Dixon在他耳边耳语“她睡着了”。本能地，Welby要抽身而退，Dixon拽住他的胳膊，视线与他胶着在一处。Welby焦灼的呼吸声变得轻飘飘的，逐渐听不到了。Dixon松开攥住他的手，朝里走，鬼使神差地，Welby跟了上去。

“………他用警棍的一头砸碎了一个耶稣受难像，“神父还在喋喋不休那次Dixon在教堂里干的好事，“砸烂了好几张椅子。把捐献箱的锁砸开，里面的硬币掉了满地。星期天弥撒开始前，他放火烧了本《圣经》，然后往祭坛前面撒了泡尿，。”

“神父，”Welby突然抓住Montgomery又厚又干的手掌，压低声音，像要泄露一个秘密，“如果一个人干着他自己认为是错的事，却又因此而受到吸引，如果他明知道这样是不对的，却从中汲取了愉悦，告诉我，他应该对此怎么办？”

神父哼了一声抽回手。“克己的人胜过克城的人。”他懒洋洋地引用道。

 

未来Ⅱ

Ebbing警局抵达现场的时候，火已经被救熄，Welby坐在广告公司对面，望着被烧得焦黑的办公室。人们谣传是Dixon放的火，为了报复Abercrombie把他开除，但Welby知道这是谁，这是那些Dixon从来不对他提起的人，他在爱达荷遇到过的人，那些在他身上留下那道伤疤，以及让Mildred失踪的人。

Dixon在消防车后面，在街对面和他对视。他脸上烧伤的皮肤沾着黑色的灰尘。他们像两个幸存的人那样彼此怒视着，Welby率先站起来，手在口袋里握成拳离开街道。那天晚上他们去了餐厅，吃到一半的时候，Dixon扯下餐巾说他先离开，但Welby知道他在哪，他在其中一个隔间里，哆嗦着把自己准备好，当Welby进去的时候他会打开门，把脸埋在胳膊里抬起屁股，露出准备好的洞。

这全都算不上正常，一个声音尖叫着让Welby别上那儿去。但他最终瞧了瞧自己的手掌，从掌心一直瞅到手指尖，然后付了帐，放下小费以后进去了。一路上，为了掩饰自己的真实感受，Welby哼着歌，想起Dixon母亲熟睡的安详面孔。

 

过去Ⅲ

他们这桌的人都看见那个女人，她迈步走向取餐的窗口，却又绕了回来。“嘿，蠢货，”Mildred冲Dixon一扬眉，“卖屁股的生意（whoring business）最近怎么样？”就这样，所有人都知道他俩闹翻了。那是他从加油站回来还不到两天后的事。Dixon当时和几个人坐在一起，包括那个把他从酒吧带走的人。

“现在是叫性交易行业了，你没听说吗？”Dixon呛了她一句，“如果你真的想知道这行业怎么个光景了，为什么不去问问你的女儿呢？她一定知道啥叫卖淫。”

Mildred没吭声，去送餐窗口取了份食物，回来经过他们这一桌时，把整个餐盘倒扣着摔了下来，食物溅得到处都是。Dixon对面的瘦猴跳起来骂声操，拍着裤子。Dixon跳起来拦住Mildred，但Mildred撞开他走了出去。Dixon重新坐下。“我们可以砸烂她的车子，”他懒懒地建议，“唔，我可以砸烂她的车子。”

“嘿，J，”瘦猴狐疑地坐下，指指他，“为什么这家伙现在和我们坐在一起？”

“因为他自告奋勇找到我，说要做我的婊子。”J说，“不信你可以问他。”

“我是他的婊子。”Dixon恍惚地笑着，把头靠近J伸出来拍他脸颊的手。

他听到了Mildred发动车子的声音，希望她记住了每一个人的车牌号码。倘若他们带他到他们的老巢去，Dixon但愿自己还有足够的清醒。他想起Willoughby有一次说，Jason，原谅自己比恨自己难多了，原谅自己是世界上最难的事。

 

现在

Dixon把自己关在警局洗手间的其中一格，坐在马桶上，拿胳膊肘支在膝盖上，手掌捂在一个东西上面。他大口喘着气，好半天才松开两只捂住那个硬东西的手，露出黑洞洞的枪口。他把枪管抬高，枪口对准自己的下巴，手指头去够扳机。

有人在敲门，敲门声越来越急。Dixon打开门，不顾自己脸上的泪水和汗水，冲那人吼道：“干什么？！”Red Welby不甚震惊地瞧着他，再看了看他手里的枪。

“老天，真的是你。”Welby的眼睛里写着“我说怎么听到有人在哼哼唧唧”。

“屁话，当然是我，Red。“Dixon抹了把眼，”老子正忙着自杀，假如你看不出来的话。”

“那是……”Welby说，“……那难道是Willoughby的枪？你打哪弄来的？”

“证物室，”Dixon吼道，“这有什么要紧？难道有一条法律禁止用自杀过的枪再自杀？你在这里干什么？”协助纵火案调查，Welby说。Abercrombie约了我三点，但他可能没有想到你和他一直谈到四点过后，你和他谈完以后打算在这里自杀？

“我想死在这，不想死在别的地方，”Dixon抽了抽鼻子，语气暴躁，“反正我被开除了，以后也没机会上这来。我在家里试过了，不行。妈妈也不会……她不喜欢一大早起来看见有人把客厅搞得一团糟。我把什么都和头儿谈了，我回来就是为了这个——现在，我想我总有时间做自己的事了吧。”Welby点点头。

“你能等我上完厕所再打爆自己的头吗？”Welby建议，“我这情况有点，紧急。”

Dixon瞪着他。“Pam给我喝了太多咖啡，”Welby装蒜，“别把我再扔下楼去。”Dixon回到隔间里，他听到Welby拉拉链和冲水的声音，但Welby却没走，Dixon隔着门缝看到了他的皮鞋。Dixon打开门时，他挡在外头，犟着脖子。

“你让我在医院住了大半个月。你欠我的，混球，”Welby说，“你还不能死。”

Dixon想抽他一巴掌，但最终半张着嘴，手里的枪落在地上，Welby拥抱了他。


	6. Chapter 6

过去

Dixon喝完最后一瓶啤酒，从吊床上下来，回到屋子里的时候看到了J和另一个人，他们叫他Patrick。他们看到一夸脱装的威士忌还剩下四分之一，问他夜里有谁来过。Dixon打手势说那个王八蛋Reymond来过，带着瘦猴和另外两个男的，只有Reymond没醉，大概是他负责开车。夜里他听到了货车的引擎声。那家伙叫Adams，J说，只有你总管他叫瘦猴，当心他听到你这么叫。Dixon把两手掖在背心里，打了个酒嗝，只觉得头晕，赶紧打开冰箱。Patrick见Dixon给自己倒了杯冰牛奶，把胳膊下面的一支史密斯-威森搁在桌子上，卸下枪带。J当着Dixon的面检查枪里剩下的子弹，Dixon昂起头不去看。冷牛奶滑下喉咙。

起居室对面的那扇紧闭的门里又传来了一阵怪声，昨天夜里就没断过。那声音开始让Dixon感到不舒服了，听起来像有人在断断续续地哭，又像是一口气吊在喉咙里。屋里没人的时候，他也曾隔着门板听过，有时候一点声音也没有，有时候却又突然变成了高亢的，撕心裂肺的哭喊。有一次他在后门廊抽完烟回到屋子里，里面那人叫得像是被干得透不过气来，然而那声音始终令人感到不舒服，好像什么又小又无力的东西被慢慢碾碎。又响了一声，Dixon不由得放下那杯牛奶。Patrick把枪带脱下来摔到一把椅子上，对J说：“叫你的婊子安静点，J，否则我就进去了。”J擦着枪，听到这话，用那双没有什么表情的蓝眼睛看了看他。

“随你的便，Patrick。说不定他求之不得。”J扬声大笑起来，笑声和他那张阴沉的脸是两回事。房间里的动静平息了，Dixon再次听到那一头蔓延的寂静。

叫Partrick的男人嘴里嚼着烟草，听完J的话，往地上啐了一口。“Reymond那王八蛋夜里进去的时候，你听见了吗？好大动静。也不知道那王八蛋哪里学来的花样，用火燎那家伙的背让他给自己吸屌，你那婊子现在嘴上功夫好着呢。”

“Reymond是个洞就能操。”J说。

Patrick凑过J耳边低声说了句什么，两人笑了。“是蜡烛，“J说，不知为什么瞧了Dixon一眼，“这个你带来的狗杂种就喜欢鼓捣蜡烛之类的玩意。有一次他把火柴扔到了姑娘的内衣上，你该看看那荡妇当时的表情。你现在要进去吗？”

他看着Patrick站了起来，问道。“出发前我得泄泄火，”Patrick说，“再说，在Reymond那伙王八蛋把他的洞操松以前，我还没爽够。我现在脑子里就尽想着姑娘了，自从那个叫Angela的姑娘出事后，我们还没真正搞到过姑娘哪，J。”

“这次会搞到的，”J把枪横搁在自己的大腿上，“你先去吧，我一会也过去。”

Patrick把椅子推向桌子，却没动，眼睛看着Dixon，嚼着烟草。“让他送点吃的进来，再来点酒，”他对J说话，眼睛却固定在Dixon脸上，“我觉得还得给你那婊子打一针，瘦猴可以干这个，他是医生。听着，J，他是怎么回事？这家伙为什么从来不敢进去？他是同情那基佬还是怎么的？”Dixon打了个寒颤，像是发了一阵痉挛。J朝他伸出胳膊，Dixon摸到那只手，跪下来爬到J的跟前。

那只手厌恶地甩开他，他正讨好地舔着那些手指。“他没问题，Pat。”J说。

“你确定？”Patrick还是紧盯着他。

“我当然确定，“J的口气冷冰冰的，“这家伙硬不起来，对谁都这样，我不是跟你说过吗？这里的事他对谁也不会说的，又有谁会相信他呢？瞧他这鬼样子。”  
Dixon此时正抱着J的膝盖，把脸贴在他的小腿上面，摩挲那只搁在他头顶的手。Patrick端起那杯还剩一半的牛奶，顺着他头顶淋了下去。Dixon没有反应。Patrick摇头，踢了他一脚。Dixon舔着顺着脸上的伤疤流进嘴里的牛奶，对那液体的冰凉发出惊讶而困惑的声音。“嘿，别把地板弄脏了。”说话的人是J。

“他真让我恶心，”Patrick说，“哎，你！听到了？半小时后进来，给我送杯酒来，别他妈张嘴啊啊呜呜的了，好像你不知道自己是个哑巴似的。”他走开了。

Dixon抬起头，看见他开房间门进去了，一道亮光透过门打开的缝隙，照出里头床上绑着个人，他没看清那张陷在阴影里的脸。牛奶顺着他的头发滴进眼睛里，令他的视野变得模糊。Patrick进去以后绊在了什么东西上面，“操他妈Reymond，”Dixon听见他说，踢了那玩意一脚，“总喜欢假装自己在玩雏儿，弄得到处都是血。嘿，Jason，今天怎么样？来你老爹这，我看看你现在有多湿。”

门关上了，Patrick踢出门外的东西是一条皮带。Dixon坐上J的大腿，吃力地用手指挤开自己的洞口，再摸到J的阴茎。他做这种事情的时候好像一个弱智儿，蠢钝的动作让J发笑。不过现在他已经不会因为没有事先把自己润滑过而挨揍了，他甚至学会了控制腿部肌肉，放慢动作，把那玩意纳入自己体内吞吐。他得在J进那个房间以前先让他硬起来，然后就会被推到一旁。这种活通常只需要用嘴干，但今天J似乎特别有兴致，必须先搞他一回，即将搞到姑娘的前景让J的眼睛里有种冷酷的光。Dixon用自己学到的方式挤压着对方捅进来的老二，直到那根阴茎在自己体内硬起来，而他自己两腿之间的器官毫无反应，被J握在手心侮辱似的变着手法挤压着，像在捏一块死肉。他脑子里没有任何画面，直到硬起来的那人掐了一把他的臀部，示意他可以滚蛋了。他起来，膝盖僵硬，踉跄着在地毯上站稳，等待对方允许自己把裤子套上。Reymond那伙人开门进来，和J打了个招呼。“都谈好了，”Reymond说，“一弄到人就带过去，在山上有片空地。猎监员不会管的，是Parkard家那小子的地方，但是他说他要在那儿看完全场。”

“他就是个屎团脸（shitface），”J说，Dixon绷着嗓子笑起来。那个叫Adams还是什么的家伙看着他。他在Reymond身后进来，戴着鸭舌帽，手里拿着药箱。

“嘿，这家伙是怎么回事？”瘦猴说，“他好像想问你什么。”

Reymond嘟囔着“Patrick已经在里面爽上了？”拧开房间门进去了。Dixon慢吞吞拉上裤子，J示意瘦猴注意他腿间的伤疤。“Jason，”J告诉Dixon，“房间里那人叫Jason——我告诉他几回了，这弱智老是忘。他刚才就是想问这个。打从Parkard在他身上弄了个疤，他就不说话了——你进去的时候叫他Jason，他就会答应你，明白了？我去让Reymond滚出来，你过会把酒给我们送来。”

“还有水合氯醛。”瘦猴说。他拾起地上那条皮带，Dixon看见上面有血。

 

过去Ⅱ

Dixon送食物和水进去的时候，Reymond正操得兴起，J在床边的扶手椅里抽烟，一面说“妈的，你把他干得都尿出来了，Mel。”Dixon把托盘放到床头柜旁边的地上，因为柜子上全是用过的针管和药棉之类的东西，还有什么人留下的一只腕表。Dixon瞥见表面的读数停在了两点十七分。J将烟头摁灭在托盘里，站起来，指甲掐进床上那具躯体臀部肿胀起来的鞭痕上。那人剧烈地抖动一下，腰臀高高地抬起来，两腿分得更开了，Reymond掐住他喉咙。Patrick笑了。

“你该看看那天晚上我们让他干那个姑娘，他当时的脸色，”Patrick说，“后来Adams和我一起干他，让他干那姑娘，他哭得跟娘们一样。真他妈扫兴。”

“还昏过去了，”Reymond耸着腰，干着那人的屁股，气喘吁吁，“姑娘们都喜欢孬种，一开始没什么，后来那姑娘看他被Pat这狗杂种折磨得厉害，不知是害怕还是同情他了，这婊子抓着他的手求他就照我们说的做——那滋味可真妙啊。”

床单里那人抽抽搭搭，沙哑的嗓子上气不接下气骂着娘，Dixon站在原地怔忡。

Reymond完事以后，J低头往他拔出来那个洞看了一眼。“都合不上了。”他赞赏地说，伸出一个指头塞进里面翻搅，再抽出来瞧了瞧指头上蘸着的精液，“我倒是没干过多少警官（officer of the law），不过我猜他们未必和这位一样紧。”

Patrick爬上床，把脸埋进那人屁股里，一手去握埋在床单里的那具躯体的阴茎，吸得对方在床单里惨叫。Patrick抬起脸时，嘴唇上沾着精液和肠液。“叫得像条母狗。”“Paddy”厌恶地说。“你说是不是，Jason？他们是不是都和你一样紧？”J好像没听到Patrick的话，接着方才的话问道，Patrick从Reymond手里接过烟，按在那人背上。Dixon看见床上的身躯勉强一动，但没抬起头来。

“别他妈叫我Jason。”那个严重脱水的声音说。

Reymond拽起他的头发，一个耳光。手铐晃动下响了起来。J重新坐下，让Dixon出去，Dixon一开始没动，但Patrick踢了他一脚。他挪出来以后，看见Adams在外头抽烟，并且把那剩下的四分之一威士忌都倒进了自己杯里。“Reymond会生气的。”Dixon用牛奶还没干的手指在桌上写道。“去他妈的Mel,”瘦猴说，“有时候我真不知道你是真傻还是假傻，我也不知道J为什么要留下你，你又不像姑娘有逼。要不是你自告奋勇来到这，还他妈到现在没吓得尖叫逃跑，J早就玩腻你了。你记得那个老女人Hays吗？她借着你失踪的事情每天到Bremont去大吵大闹，要让他们透露失踪人口资料，这招不赖。还记得她是谁吗，哑巴？”

Dixon站着，望着对方眼里狡黠的光。他突然怀疑起一件事，他伸手慢慢摸向自己的脸。他摸到的脸既不属于Dixon，也不属于房间里的人。“这招不赖，”瘦猴继续说，听着房间里的惨叫耸了耸肩，“但她被关了起来。Bert受够她了。”

“哎呀呀，真不赖。Paddy有的是苦头让他吃的。”他一边听一边说，咧嘴一笑。

瘦子把手伸进裤裆，听着房内的响动自渎，Dixon找了个方便的姿势蹲下，好让他在射出来时能射在自己脸上。Hays这个名字在他心里没有激起一丝波澜。

 

过去Ⅲ

Jason能听到他在门外走动，他走起路来总是尽量一声不响。如果听不到他在屋里走动的声音，那就说明他到吊床去了，或者在后门廊偷Patrick的烟抽。他一定很喜欢那吊床，因为有一次Jason透过窗户瞥见Paddy朝院里开了一枪，把窝在半人高杂草上的那张吊铺里一个人影轰下来——那背影落荒而逃，尿了裤子，Paddy因此哈哈大笑。即便是他们都出去了的时候，Jason也能听到那个哑巴在屋里，那时他的脚步就变得很轻，好像怕被屋里另一个人意识到。每次J让他送东西进来的时候，他总是不声不响地站在角落里，用手拽住窗帘，Jason能感觉到他的视线在这个房间里转来转去。Jason幻想着——这个想法他筹备了一段时间了——能说动他救自己出去，他连说辞都准备好了，只等待一个时机。

那天晚上，时机来了。那个蠢兮兮的迟钝儿像往常一样进来给他送吃的，Reymond他们在这的时候，Jason从未见过这家伙的脸，他总是放下托盘后没多久就被Patrick赶走。Reymond那群人喜欢取笑他，把毛毛虫塞进他的裤裆里，还在他的跟前搞女人。Jason听见他放下托盘，拿手抹了一把盘子的底部，像要确定那里没有什么。他嘴里咀嚼着口香糖，不时用舌头把它推到另一侧的口腔里，再重新咀嚼。Jason默默支起一点身体——自从他被四肢分开，反铐在床上以来，他记忆里的世界只有这么大，包括一个穿衣柜的镜子的一部分，它倒映出院子的角落，还有爬上床操他的家伙的手掌心和牙齿。他使劲清了清嗓子。

“发生了什么事？我不确定……他们这是想要杀我，还是想要把我永远关起来？你知道……老天（Jeez），疼死我了，“他冲那个不吱声的，站在他身旁的人影龇牙咧嘴一笑，做了个怪相，“你该不会知道我的名字？能让我看到你的脸吗？”

那迟钝儿继续咀嚼着，Jason着急起来。Adams过半小时会进来给他再打一针，他没有时间了。他听到支支吾吾的声音，像什么坏了的唱片被一根迟迟落下的探针所驱动。过了一阵，一只手伸到他的脖子后面，捂在那儿热乎乎的，顺着头发抚向他脑后打的那个结，Jason尽量保持静止，直到死结被解开，蒙眼布从他湿漉漉的眼皮上被剥了下来。那只手挤进他的脸和枕头的缝隙里，动作笨拙地试图把他的头抬起，试了几次才成功。Jason顺着那只手的动作转过头，首先看到的是镜子，然后便是镜子里那个低能儿的脸，他使劲眨了眨眼去适应光线，他的眼眶胀痛，太阳穴一跳一跳，像有人揍了他一拳，随后他看清了那张镜子里的面孔。

“妈的，”他喃喃，损坏得厉害的嗓子几乎无法发声，“我见过你……我在哪看过这张脸……这种事情不是第一次发生了，对吗？”疼痛全都回来了，他突然喘不过气来，他在床上挣着要躲开那双手，那双发烫的手，那双按着他脑袋的手。

在镜子里是他自己的脸，因为烧伤而有一侧红得可怕，像是蜕了一层皮，从额头到脖子留下的疤痕都是他自己熟悉的。然而那张脸上现在是痴傻愚钝的表情，像在透过外面望向里面。Jason突然惊觉，自己的大部分回忆都在这个房间里，关于房间外发生的事情，他的记忆是零。哑巴张着嘴换气，吐出来的口香糖粘在他蹼一样怪异地张开的手指上，Jason现在不确定任何事情了，他甚至不确定他一直在这。“现在看来，”Jason意识到他在看着自己，自己也在看他，“我为了能够这里头的事情发明了你，天才？——还是你为了能讲述房间里的事情发明了我，哪一个？”哑巴不回答他，他听见哑巴将口香糖放入嘴里，咀嚼，那咀嚼声继续下去时好像就粘在他自己的牙床上：是他在咀嚼，反复，舔进来又吐出去。

 

过去（镜像，外一章）

Patrick拿枪指着那姑娘时他张开了腿，他屈服了，让J检查他的阴茎。他在那姑娘的身上闻到了汽油味，而那几乎让他呕吐，刀子割下去的时候他还可以假装自己不在乎，然而J的嘴巴像狗一样舔着他让他的精液流过他自己淌出的血的时候，他瑟缩起来，差点失去意识，他看着Parkard家那小子强奸那姑娘，昏了过去。他醒来以后，他被翻了过去，他数着自己的脉搏，百无聊赖地计算过去了多少时间——这种露营技巧是Willoughby教他的，有一次追捕疑犯时，他说“你要么赶快搞清楚我们在哪，要么我把你老妈踢下河去。”他跪趴在床上，被一只手轻易地翻了过去，那姑娘已经不见了。数到二十五时，皮带在他身后扬起来，划动了空气。J坐在一旁的椅子里，剔着指甲说：“我猜你以为跟我们到这来只是小菜一碟吧，Jason。”那时候他就下定决心要回到Ebbing，他对所有的天使发誓他要回到密苏里Ebbing去给自己脑袋来一枪，他会干得干净利落。

这都是房间里的事。在房间外面的吊床里，哑巴用Reymond那王八蛋的手机给一个女人打了个电话。“哈喽？”那女人的声音低沉而愤怒，“Mildred Hayes。”

“东西在这，”电话里有个声音说，“他把它们藏在一个袋子里。”他不知道是自己在说话，但他摸到自己的喉咙在动，奇怪的是他脸上其余肌肉仿佛死了，舌头也僵硬得厉害。“他们今晚不在这，”那声音又说，“我们可以掳上那两个姑娘，带上东西逃走。等他们发现姑娘和证物不见了的时候，我们已经穿过州界了。”

“你在逗我吗（shitting me）？先别说那个，”Mildred说，“你怎么样？”

“就只告诉我一件事，”哑巴记得房间里那男人的嘱托，“我叫什么名字？”

 

现在

一群人凌晨敲响了他住处的房门。“警察，”领头的出示了警徽，“我们怀疑你绑架了Mildred Hayes，绑架了两个女孩Erin和Millie，杀死了一个名为Jerry Roberts的白人男性，Dixon。有时间吗？”Dixon觉得带头那个人看了他一眼，那一眼有些不寻常。他在门廊上瞧着他们，好大一群人啊。Abercrombie在里面几乎都不怎么显眼，对于一个有色人种来说，这可是很难办到的事。

“如果我说没有呢？”Dixon把他们困惑地从一个看到另一个，“我这是被逮捕了？还是……等等，我弄不清你们想干什么……你们找到Mildred了？”

“如果我们找到了，”其中一个男人插嘴说，“就不叫绑架，傻逼。”有人笑了。

Abercrombie制止了笑声。“你现在不方便跟我们走，Jason?”他表现得比其余的人要和蔼，但Dixon只是感到更慌乱了。他大声咳嗽，Welby走了出来。人们窃窃私语，Red Welby环顾四周。“你现在睡在这儿了，Red？”有人插嘴。

“啥？别胡说，”Welby摸了摸鼻子，“只是路过，伙计。你不懂路过是什么意思？要不我借你本书查查？这本书叫‘滚你妈的关你屁事’。”

“他想钻进Pam的裤子里，”另一个警察说，“你这样会毁了红毛小子的机会。”Dixon动了，他推开Red Welby，顺着台阶重重往下走，他直接钻进警车，让大伙愣住了。Welby隔着警车车窗看了他一眼，他看起来像个失去神志的鬼魂。

 

未来

那搭车的男人上来时，口袋里揣着一本名字古怪的书。司机瞥了他一眼，他看起来脏得不得了，像在泥坑里泡过又被人刨了出来，他的眼睛黯淡无光，身上有股子酒气。“那书好看吗？”司机问。

“啥？”

“我问你那书怎么样？既然你带在身上，我想一定好看了？”

“我不知道，”那男人低头瞧了瞧口袋，“一个我认识的人送我的。”

“那上面写道好人难寻。”（“啥？”那人问。“你那本书的名字。”）

他又低了低头，司机看到他靠车窗的那边脸可全破相了，看起来怪吓人的，一大片烧伤留下的伤疤。“你回来是为了正事还是找乐子？”司机换了个话题。

“你瞧，我老搞不明白人们问这个是什么意思，我的确是在这长大的，但我回来是为了葬礼——还有一场婚礼，你记得竖起广告牌的那家广告公司吗？那就是新郎。这书是他的，我告诉他我要离开时，在他办公室拿的，算是不问自取吧。”

“我听说广告牌拆了。Mildred Hayes回来了。你呢，你又是怎么回事？”

“我打算试试，”那人说，“拿爱去换愤怒。愚蠢的错误。”然后他告诉司机，他脸上的伤是因为有一次他玩宾果做了弊，那是在爱达荷州，很久以前的事了。


	7. Chapter 7

那栋房子在视野里再也看不见了以后，Dixon低头瞧着自己的手指甲。他的手垂在大腿上，只差一点便可以碰到膝盖，指甲里有干涸的血迹，但他不记得那是怎么来的了。Mildred在开车，一缕散开的乱发从她的耳边垂下来，一路上向他们开来的车不时照亮她嘴角和眼角的皱纹，使她看起来比实际年龄要老上许多。夜里在下雨，所有人都在和渗进车窗里的寒冷作斗争，他们或多或少都喝了酒，那两个姑娘现在还在后座叽喳吵个不停，因为她们喝醉了，不是因为她们并不害怕。

Dixon一路上都不曾开口，他自己知道这是因为他多少有些后怕，而不是因为喝醉了。如果只是因为喝醉了，他可以随便跑到哪儿吐上一场，那总会有用，可他现在一点也不想吐，他还宁愿自己吐的出来呢。（“Jason，”Willoughby说，“你他妈是在上班时间偷偷喝酒吗？别说‘咋了？’回答我，你喝了多少？”）谁在说什么他基本上都没听见，而是在一门心思想自己的事，自从Mildred从他手里接过那个袋子，放进车尾箱以来，自从他们离开那座房子，他突然又能思考了。

“停车。”Dixon一直等到车子开上大路，他知道条近路，从这里能抄捷径回去。

Mildred刹住车，拧过头来，吃惊地盯着他。“我很……抱歉，咳！”Dixon避开她的审视，“恐怕你们女士们得继续往前走了，至于这家伙，他突然想起来他有别的地方要去。”

“女士们？”Mildred说。

“我得回去。”

“为了什么？”Mildred看他半晌，眼里出现了什么，“操，Jason。”

“我知道我们逮不住他们所有人，”Dixon还是扭头看着窗外的一个角落，“我还知道，大概，我们也不能杀了他们所有人，相信我：我懂。我只是必须回去。我不能就这样离开。Willoughby说任何事情都要有个结局（closure），他是对的。”

Mildred笑了一下，皱起眉头思考片刻。她扭头转向后座。“嘿，姑娘们，嘿！”她打着响指，吸引她们的注意力，“听着，待在这儿哪也别去，十分钟后，Bert和他的狗腿子们会派一辆警车来迎接你们，对，就是那个Bert，那个臭名远播的大屁股警长！他会把你们送到安全的地方，打那以后，你们就得靠自己了。” 

“Mildred，”其中一个姑娘做了个酒醉后的怪相，“臭婊子（bitch）。”

Mildred哈哈大笑起来，朝她竖了个中指。“操，在我所有的疯狂夜晚里，这个排名第一——呼！”她长长吐了一口气，望着Dixon，“闭嘴，Jason。我知道你读过Angela Hayes的档案，你清楚那里头还缺些什么东西，我知道那个袋子里头的东西不属于Angela而是属于另外哪个可怜的姑娘，至于Angela的血怎么弄上去的，那我就不知道了。我还以为你永远不会告诉我呢。我和你一起去，我一直想要见见这些狗娘养的。”

Dixon张了张嘴想说什么，最终眨了眨眼睛。“只有一件事，Mrs. Hayes.”

Mildred耸了耸肩。（后座另一个姑娘凑过来亲了Dixon一口，她还迷糊着呢，Dixon把她拽开，她嘻嘻笑着，把头挨在他肩膀上。另一个姑娘“啧”了一声。）

“我们可能回不来，就这件事。”Dixon轻声说，仍旧注视着窗外那个死角。

“操，“Mildred的眼里燃起愤怒的光，“他妈的太对了（Fucking right）。”

 

现在

 

在Abercrombie进来以前，那个叫Marcus的家伙一直盯着他看。Dixon想装作没看见，但失败了。他只好抬起头，Marcus剔着指甲。“干嘛（What）？”

“离那小子远点，”Marcus说，“我们一起上的高中，他人不赖，当然，他是个呆子，漫画啊，圣公会教堂啊，可悲的广告公司。但他不像你是公认的社会渣滓。”

Dixon无奈地叹了口气。“我猜一下好了，你指的是Red Welby？”

“不，”Marcus啐了一口，“我指的是我十岁的侄子，天才。我他妈的当然指的是Red Welby。你知道吗，你编出来的那套关于爱达荷的鬼话，这里的人一个字可都不信。Cedric一直说你是他遇到的最蠢的警察，看来他说对了，哈？”

“说到这个，Cedric哪去了？”Dixon环顾四周。

“来了个黑鬼把他打死了，你以为呢？他退休了，蠢蛋。” Abercrombie进来了。Marcus闭上嘴。“我们说到哪儿了？”Abercrombie说，端着杯子在桌对面坐了下来。

Dixon瞥了眼Marcus，不情愿地开口：“说到我们离开了那所房子。”（“对，”Abercrombie说，“你决定掉头回去，对吗？后来发生了什么？”）“Mildred——抱歉，Mrs. Hayes——她决定留下来，她说后座有两个姑娘在她哪也不去，她还告诉我，女人家就该团结在一起，头儿。她确切的用词我就不复述了。这儿的这位童子军，”Dixon大拇指一撇，指向Marcus，“大概不会爱听的。”

Abercrombie眼里浮现一种表情，像是觉得什么东西很好笑。“她那么说？她说‘团结在一起‘？她还说了‘女人家’，你确定？”Dixon闷头应了一句，沉默了一阵才回答，“噢，还有，我和红毛小子——简单来说，干到了一起。我想最好把这事摊开来说了，因为Marcus告诉我：他，还有大半个Ebbing警察局，认为我和Red之间鸡巴和老二的问题是我坐在这里的原因。”Marcus重重咳嗽了一声。

“什么？”Abercrombie失笑，“我们不在乎你操谁，Jason。或者在被谁操——Marcus，你先出去。瞧，他走了。现在告诉我，你回到那所房子里去了，对吗？Jerry Roberts是怎么死的？Mrs. Hayes是什么时候和你失去联络的？”

Dixon一直目送Marcus离开，房门关上以后才慢吞吞地开口。“本来，没人会被干掉，因为那天晚上根本不会有人在那栋房子里，”Dixon吸了一下鼻子，歪着头像在回忆什么，“但他们中的一个突然决定倒回来看看，那个人就是J。”

“我在听。“

“他带着枪，”Dixon脸上出现了某种怪异的表情，“那以后事情就开始变味了。”

 

未来

 

还穿着侍者制服的男人把一个保险套撕开后扔到洗手台上，仓促地解开皮带。皮带扣打在Dixon的臀部，令他吞咽了一口，再沉默地挪了挪身体。“你确定你想让我在这里上你？和你一起来的那小子难道不会不高兴？”

“他不是和我一起来的。”Dixon上身趴伏在洗手台上，把两腿分开，整个身体几乎折叠成了两半，流着汗等着。“你在把鸡巴派上用场之前总这么话多吗？”

那人耸耸肩，把打开的保险套套到自己的老二上。“我只是说，那家伙看上去很眼熟！嘿，我知道他是谁了，他是那个办公室被人放火烧了的家伙，我在晚间新闻上见过——那桩案子后来怎么样了，他们找出是谁干的了吗？”

“一个叫Reymond的，”Dixon不想多说，“Reymond什么我忘了。”

“是挺惨的，”这人耸了耸肩，“不过我想他也是活该。”

Dixon回过头看他一眼。“你说啥？”（“他是那个登广告牌的人，不是吗？如果不是他，这里哪家公司都不会让这种广告登出来的，所以我琢磨他也是活该。大家都那么喜欢Willoughby，尤其是在他死了以后——你知道Willoughby的老婆现在在旅游纪念品店帮忙吗，在Hayes失踪以后？”）Dixon没则声，配合着对方把衬衫脱了。他听到抽气和“我的老天”的声音。“车祸。”他敷衍地解释。

“看起来怪吓人的，老兄。”

“事实上，”Dixon突然改变了主意，他不知道自己怎么了，他恶声恶气地说，“是一些家伙在强奸我的时候留下的。这够吗？这是不是突然让你很嗨？没错，对——保持住这股劲头，现在操我。”他得到了他想要的，可以说饱餐一顿，陌生人的掌掴在他的臀部留下了掌印，多余的润滑剂粘附在他的大腿根部，他的耳垂上残留着咬痕。Dixon穿裤子时尽量不去看镜子里的自己，尽量不去想在这里头发生过的事情对于Welby来说是多么明显——假如那傻逼尿在了他的身上，事情恐怕也不会变得更明显了，Dixon一直坚持到回到用餐区域，在桌后坐下。

Welby在和Denise高兴地谈着什么，突然他脸色变了。他的视线在Dixon脸上掠过，放下刀叉。“这牛排不行？”Denise说，“我可以把它送回厨房去的。”

Dixon知道Welby在看他没塞进裤子里的衬衫，他耳根和脖子上的印痕，刚才那傻逼拿皮带扣在他身上抽的那十下——在Dixon的一种全无道理的错觉中——似乎也在透过衬衫火辣辣地显现出来。Jerome和Denise交换眼神，Jerome有一会儿似乎想提出什么问题，但Denise踢了他一脚。Welby断开视线。

Welby终于开口时，他喉咙哑得差点让Dixon惊跳一下。“太生了，”Welby说，“这里头血淋淋的。只有Jason和我的那块会这样——实在让人恶心。”

“我告诉过你这里的牛排不行，”Jerome说，“你不该再叫牛排的。”

Welby无端笑了一下。“对，”他看着Dixon说，“我不该再叫牛排的。”

 

未来Ⅱ

所有人都知道Mildred Hayes被绑架一案结束以后，Jason和他母亲住的地方就挂上了代售的牌子。Jason在两个月后办完他母亲的葬礼，也离开了密苏里，那栋房子也就因此荒废下来。不到一周前，Red Welby突然搬进了那栋房子，于是房子的新买主马上就传开了，没人胆敢问他为什么要买下这地方——自从广告公司被烧后，Welby有时候令人琢磨不透。他自己一个人待着的时候，眼睛里偶尔会流露出阴沉的神情。他和Pam仍然形影不离，新的办公室装潢比过去还更气派，如果说伤心的事，Red Welby不比Ebbing的任何人多，也不比他们少。但他就是振作不起来。每次有胆大的人问起，Welby也只是开玩笑回答，如今广告业在Ebbing这破地方如此不景气，他打算转而投资房地产了。

哑巴对所有这些都不知情，哑巴只有在晚上才见到他。Welby到这里来，有时候只是为了和他讲讲一个叫Jason的人，这名字时而引起他的印象，时而并不意味着什么。这人已经离开这里了，Welby对他说，不过他让我替他照顾你。

 

过去

 

Mildred Hayes失踪之前，Dixon最后一次见到她，当时他跪在墙角，手里握住猎枪的扳机，十二码以外是那个闯入者被轰烂的头——现在已经没有任何一点看得出他是酒吧里的那个J了，也没人认得出他是驾驶执照上的Jerry K. Roberts。Dixon用枪支住自己，几乎可以说是靠在了上面，枪管烫得像是他刚才弄洒了谁的灵魂一样。他气喘如牛，那辆车正开进车道，他以为Mildred听到了车子驶近的响声。也许只有他听到了，Mildred当时正失神地凝视着一个在她脚边打开的旅行袋，那就是Jerry和那个Parkard家的小子最后交出来的东西，她盯着它，好像那是一个将她，他们，这所房子吸进去的黑洞，是一个潘多拉魔盒，Dixon想换口气，然而一股腥甜的气味堵住了他的口鼻，他看到门在Mildred身后打开，那个叫Reymond的混球突然出现在门口，他记得他在竭力瞄准，但胳膊不听使唤，Mildred转过身去的时候，他的脑袋像是被人用棒球棍揍了一下，失去了知觉。他再次醒过来的时候，在河边，有个他看不见脸的男人背对他蹲着，把手一次又一次伸进水里，那个Mildred打开过的袋子搁在那人脚边，拉上了。

“你可以把这些证据带回去，”那人说，“这会改变什么？Angela Hayes的事情是他们玩得过火了，这点我向你道歉。但你们杀了Jerry，你还把Patrick——我想是你吧——折磨了几个小时，还把那可怜的小子的卵蛋切了下来。喔，这可真不绅士，考虑到还有女士在场。不过，这应该够我们讲和的了。”

他再一次把两只手都伸进水里，仔细地洗了洗，站起身，仍旧背对着Dixon。

“对了，Tolby会带你回去，”他用一种像在对Dixon道歉的冷漠语气说，“路上他喜欢对搭便车的人动手动脚，当做车钱。没有什么你应付不了的。你瞧，我很清楚什么情况对你硬不起来的老二最好，Jason——可别把这一个也杀了。”

眼眶的淤血让Dixon只能勉强看到那家伙的背影，背光的角度使他看到的轮廓不甚清晰。他像个哑巴一样喊了几个没有意义的句子，没发出声音来，想问对方Mildred在哪，就在这时那人朝他后面的什么人打了个眼色，布罩蒙住了他的头，刚才说话那人走到了他身边，隔着袋子揪住他的头发，吻了吻他脸颊的位置。

“那就回见了，Jason。”哑巴为此愤怒地挣扎，Dixon却竭力想要理出个头绪。

他们把他扔上了车。车子发动后，Dixon扯掉头罩，挣扎着吐掉了嘴里的布条。他的第一个反应是拿嘴唇咬开拉链，看另一个角落里袋子里的东西，他咬了几次才把那袋子拉开，往里瞧了一眼以后，他将头靠到车卡的金属板上，额头几乎悬空，对着脚下的路就呕吐起来——那里面除了证物，还有他从Patrick和那个叫瘦猴的驼背身上切下来的东西，装在另一个袋子里，袋子里还有他弄丢的警徽。

“我们从未见过这些东西，”哑巴在他耳边说，“我们真的杀了Jerry吗？也许……因为他该死，Jason。但我们从未见过这些东西，现在祈祷Mildred还活着，你跪下来祈祷吧。不，也许不要……先把警徽弄出来。”他跪下来祈祷了，没理那该死的警徽。他跪在那辆破车的车卡上，在一路的颠簸中，在漆黑的夜里祈祷了。

他妈的圣母玛利亚，事实上他只是在不断重复这几个字，他妈的圣母玛利亚天上的主操蛋圣母玛利亚。这时他的背后一阵刺痒，他伸手一摸——有人把Angela的链子戴在了他的脖子上，十字架一头都烧黑了。他这才想起那栋房子熊熊燃烧的景象，想起打火机在指间的噼啪声，想起汽油。“是你放的火？”他问哑巴。

哑巴现在终于安静下来，像是睡着了。Dixon再次低头：手指甲干干净净。


	8. Chapter 8

现在

 

已经没有什么人会把车往这条路上开了，Dixon放慢车速，把车窗缓慢摇下来。车子经过第一块广告牌时，她还没往这边看，但车内的音乐随风飘散到她的耳边以后，她看见他了，Dixon甚至有一种感觉，她就是在那里等他，。

“有人把Willoughby的名字去掉了。”Dixon走过去的时候她仰起头，拿烟的一头指了指。

“这个嘛，他的两个女儿长大了一些，开始问问题。他们认为这样做最好。”

Mildred从鼻子里哼了一声。“他们！哪个他们？”

Dixon耸了耸肩。Mildred吁出一口气。

“我不知道你回来了。”

“这个嘛，“Mildred模仿他的口气，“只是一两天。Denise让我睡在店里。”

有那么一阵子，谁也没有说话。“所以——，”Mildred拖长语气，“Charlie的孩子满月了，哈？”她把烟弹到一边，Dixon啥也没说，只是扶着膝盖找了块干净地方，吃力地坐下。

“你是怎么……不，你是打哪回来的？”  
“我以为你知道一切。考虑到。”

“考虑到什么？”

“考虑到你告诉Abercrombie的那些。”Mildred的食指屈起，点了点太阳穴。

太阳从山坡上探出头来，Dixon稍微拧过脸避开直射过来的阳光。“他找你了吗？”

“谁，Abercrombie？”Mildred的声音沉下去，“去他妈的，他不是我的问题。”

她站起来了，迎着阳光往外走。Dixon叫住她。“到底他妈的发生了什么？我干了什么？”

Mildred僵住一阵，扭头看他。“你不记得了？”

Dixon摇摇头，想了想，随即再次沉重地摇头。她脸上的皮肤颤抖起来，眼睛眯起。

“我不确定……我回到了房子里，这我记得……那个叫J的家伙轰烂的脸……操，然后在河边，某个混球……他说我把Patrick的卵蛋割了下来……Tolby会带你回家，诸如此类，呸，混球……有他妈的一场火，在那栋房子里，他告诉我的，操……我记得跪下来祈祷，像老妈教我的那样祈祷……我记得Reymond那个王八蛋掐着你的脖子把你往门口拖……我漏了什么？”

Mildred只是瞧着他，眼角的皱纹折起。“操（shit），Jason。”她的口气让他抖了一下。

哑巴赶紧摸了摸枪：枪还在那，在右边腋下的枪套里，枪摸在哑巴手里像个迟钝的玩具。

哑巴扯了扯他的衣角，Dixon低下头拧了一下颈子。“别碰我！你这个白痴。”他低声说。  
别问她，哑巴在他的肋旁打着手势。有些事情我们不需要知道，有些事情我们不知道最好。

Mildred侧身走到他旁边，对那只搁在他自己身后的手吼道“闭嘴”，然后转到他的正面，Dixon这回不知该怎么面对她了，所幸她并没有给他多少时间去考虑这个问题。Dixon嗫嚅了几句，汗从他的后脖颈淌下来，直接渗入衬衫里。“他是那个说不了话的。”Dixon说。

“我知道，”Mildred说，“妈的。你真的不记得发生了什么，对吗？”

他呼吸加速。Mildred绕到他的车前头，认出了车子。“老天，Jason。Red Welby？当真？”Dixon什么也没说，Mildred踢了脚车门。“如果你真想知道，我是说真的真的想知道——”

哑巴在他身体里蜷曲了一下，Dixon能感觉到，但他把那种感觉压了下去。“那么你得和我去个地方，就你和我，”Mildred背靠着车门，手肘捅了捅车窗，“想通了，到Denise的店里来找我——只是别太晚。我打算过两天离开这鬼地方，我是说永远（for good）。”

Dixon点头。“我听说你母亲去世了，就在我回来前不久。”

“对，关于这个，”Dixon摸了一把后脑勺，“神父给她办了一个可爱得恐怖的小葬礼，我没有出席因为，唔，所有的那些事，上帝啊什么的。我得告诉你，她下葬时穿得真够瞧的。”

“那么，Welby是怎么想的，”Mildred打断他，“关于你杀了自己的妈妈这件事？”

“他不知道——什么？”

Mildred扬了扬下巴。“问问那个哑巴。他知道，”她的脸上又出现了那种意味深长的表情，“记住了：Denise的店里。你一个人来。如果我是你，我就不会对其他人提起这事。”

Dixon的心脏还在胸腔里砰砰跳动，为他刚才听到的事。但那不可能，他不会碰她一根指头——可能吗？Mildred对他摆摆手，留下他像个傻瓜般站在那。他回过神来，她已经走出很远了。

 

未来

Welby把食物端进来时，哑巴已经撕开了报纸的一角。“又一桩案子，和Angela的案子一模一样，但这次是在别的地方，在佐治亚，“Welby把食物放下来，“我以为你会感兴趣。”

哑巴把报纸撕碎，攥在拳头里，垂下头看着报纸冷笑。“不？你已经知道是谁干的了？”

哑巴抓过Welby夹在耳朵后面的那支笔，在报纸上画了几笔，Welby接过报纸，看到在那篇新闻的边缝留白处，哑巴画了一所房子，里面有一个人，这人没有五官，但他的脸上本该是嘴的地方贴着一块方形的胶布。简笔画让人不安，Welby清了清喉咙试图驱走那种不安。

“这是——他是杀死Angela的凶手，对吗？你知道他在哪？”

哑巴抢过报纸。“是Jason把他关起来了，对吗？为了什么，他干嘛要这么干？”

哑巴在报纸上写下：Reymond。A——S——问Reymond。Welby想起了这个名字，这是那个放火烧他的办公室的Reymond，他现在在监狱里。“假如我去见他的话，”Welby试探着说，“他会告诉我什么？你是叫我去见他，是吗？”哑巴嘿嘿地，声音嘶哑地笑了。

Welby有种预感，这里面有些他不想知道的事。

他在州立监狱见到了那个叫Reymond Truman的囚犯。与他目光对视时，他好像并不认识Welby，也不知道他为何而来。他的两侧手臂上布满了纹身，那是一些名字，扭曲着拼在一起，Welby尽量不朝他，或是他的纹身直视太长的时间。“有人叫我来的。”Welby说。

“那婊子。”Reymond啐了一口。

“你认识Mildred Hayes？”

“不，我说的只是哪个随机的婊子。你以为呢？”

“事实上——”Welby咽下去一半的话，“操，我不知道该怎么问这个。实际上，我还没搞懂我为什么要来。你瞧，不是Mrs. Hayes让我来的，是另一个我俩共同认识的人。他认为——干，我就直说了吧，在Fremont到底发生了什么？他告诉我你掳走了Mrs. Hayes。”

“对，但他们并没有起诉我那个，对吧？”Reymond冷笑了一声，“如果是我干的，他们为什么不起诉我？我知道谁叫你来的了，你告诉那白痴低能儿，那个吸鸡巴的混球，我知道他干了什么——如果不是操蛋精神鉴定报告和那倒霉的公诉律师，老子早晚能要他完蛋。”

Welby不由自主地吞咽了一下，用眼角余光扫了眼狱警。“他干了什么？”他呆滞地重复。

Reymond眯起眼睛盯着他，突然窃笑起来。“我知道你是谁了，嘿！”他咧开嘴，“我知道你是谁了。这你不能怪我，乖乖，我烧那地方的时候……本来以为你在里面。”

Welby按住桌子猛地站起，急促地呼吸着，像是透不过气来。

Reymond笑起来，把脸凑到玻璃跟前，两只手按上去。Welby下意识想要后退，远离那张发红而狰狞的脸，但他克制住了自己。“那小子用那老婊子做诱饵，把杀死Angela的主谋引了出来，就像他用你的公司做诱饵，把我引了出来，那场火是他放的，他杀了Patrick和Jerry。没错，诱饵，这就是你们对他的用途，因为他是个操蛋的神经病（psycho）——问问他，问问他对一个叫Adams的人干了什么，问问他他把老大（bossman）关在哪了，最后再问问他——你问他，用强奸犯的鸡巴操自己，爽吗？”

Welby立刻把手从桌上抽离，攥紧拳头放到自己身侧。他好半天才挤出一句话。

“他——”

“这就对了，宝贝男孩，”Reymond说，“我也许是个坏种，但那白痴手上也有鲜血。现在，脑筋急转弯，我们俩之中谁才是那个十恶不赦的人，嗯？给我笑笑：笑得漂亮点。”

“这次会面结束了。”Welby哑着嗓子说。

 

现在

“想听个建议吗？”坐在副驾驶位置上的侏儒说，“别他妈去了。”

“建议，我现在最缺的就是建议了，谢了。”Dixon瞪着侏儒的后背。

“别浑身起刺，”小矮子扭过头，“只是她回来以后，我能看得出来她不对劲，你也很不对劲，我的意思不是‘她马上就要打掉Charlie的门牙’那种不对劲，我指的是更糟糕的狗屎。”

Dixon把目光转向Denise那间店铺的玻璃门。Mildred还在里头，和Denise交代着什么。“你之所以在这是因为她说她需要个不在场证明，在所有Ebbing的人看来，你俩开车钓鱼去了，因为很显然，你俩余情未了——（侏儒说，操你）——而谁也不会知道我在这，我待会会趴下来的，明白？现在别再说任何关于不对劲的事了。我操他妈的要去，就这么定了。”

Mildred开门进来，Dixon在后座仰躺下身子，一手握住门把。“你们可以开车了。”

“用不着教我。”侏儒说。

Mildred扬起眉毛。Dixon小声说：“说来话长。”Mildred转头瞧着侏儒，关上车门。“一会到了以后，你把我们放下来，把车开走，”她交代侏儒，“不要对任何人提起这件事。”

“上帝，”侏儒说，“你们是在里头藏了具尸体还是怎么的？”Mildred大笑出声，Dixon紧扳住指甲。“给我闭嘴，”Dixon突然汗涔涔地对侏儒说，“别逼我揍你。现在开车。”

侏儒耸了耸肩。Dixon观察着Mildred的脸色，看不出什么来。哑巴在车里头沉睡，哑巴带了一把点三八口径的手枪，Dixon还能感觉到哑巴的拳头，把他自己的手裹在手心里。

侏儒把车开走后，Mildred掏出钥匙开门，钥匙插进锁孔里她却又改变主意了，她回头，把钥匙扔给Dixon。“你自己进去看吧，不管看到了什么：别给我慌。我们还没决定拿他怎么办，这地方是暂时的——我只是在重复一遍你告诉过我的话，天才——还有，记住了，别杀他，Jason。你也许会想要杀死自己，但那感觉会过去的。叫醒他，让他把枪给我。”

哑巴慢慢打开攥紧的拳头，伸出胳膊，Mildred接过枪，拉开枪膛，退出子弹。Dixon上前一步，深吸了一口气，把钥匙插进锁孔里。门吱呀一声朝里打开一条缝，Dixon踢开门。

屋子里头很昏暗，他一直往里走。在屋内的一把椅子上绑着个人，一个他不认识的男人。

Dixon张开嘴，想要问对方话，却发现喉咙里一个字也说不出来，他的发声器官好像突然坏了。在他努力组织出一个完整的句子，哪怕是一个词的时候，哑巴的拳头已经挥了出去，砸在了对方的脸上。Dixon喘着气，回过神来的时候，发现椅子倒在了地上，他跨在那男人身上，Mildred的声音从门廊的地方传来，还是那样嘶哑和严厉。“够了！哑巴！让他问问题！”

Dixon依旧大口喘气，把那条跨过椅子的腿抽回来，等到明白过来自己在干什么的时候，他已经在地板上拖着一条腿走来走去，说不出话来，只是喉咙里发出扯气声。他站住了，伸手去摸自己的喉咙，椅子上那人笑了起来。“那不管用，Jason，每次你到这里来，只有他敢出来见我。你屁也不敢问我。”Dixon的嗓子里撕扯着，发出空荡荡的气音，想让对方闭嘴。

接下来，那人说出了一句成为他后来几个月的噩梦的话：“他只想让我操得他硬起来，硬得他把水流在地板上，硬得他糊掉脑子，他只懂这个，也只想要这个——他在接管你，蠢货。”

“闭嘴。”终于挣扎着说出一句话来，Dixon不顾一切地挥出了拳头，砸在地板上。

 

未来

Dixon和Welby坐在河边的浅滩上望着夕阳，Welby扭头看他。“你今天很安静，是因为Pam说的那些话吗？因为有个神秘的家伙又付了广告牌一年的租金？我得告诉你，我怀疑Abercrombie付的钱，因为——”他没说完，哑巴突然吻了他的脸颊一下，Dixon被吓坏了。他从未这么干过，但哑巴很显然有自己的主意。Welby整个人愣住了。

“你从来不喜欢干这个，”Welby困惑地研究着他的眼睛，“我是说接吻，你也不喜欢搂搂抱抱，你说‘那感觉实在太基佬了，Red’，你是这么说的，我记得很清楚……”

Dixon想掐死哑巴，因为哑巴没等Welby说完便拥抱了他。哑巴在蠢兮兮地把头搁在Welby的肩窝上喘气，两手紧紧扣在Welby的背上，只差在Welby的怀里磨蹭了，Dixon真该早就掐死他的。Welby在诧异的那一瞬间过去以后，突然瞥见了Dixon的手指——他的手指正颤抖着按在自己那把枪上，犹豫着要不要打死哑巴这个白痴。“这他妈的是谁？”Welby的样子和他在医院里意识到纱布里的人是把他推下楼的元凶时一模一样，“他是谁，Jason？”

哑巴悄悄碰了碰Red Welby的手指，Dixon的喉咙里梗了一下。不，他才不是要哭鼻子。

“你俩现在认识了。”Dixon故意说得很粗鲁，好阻止泪水涌上眼眶，“混球，这是Red，镇子上最大的基佬。Red，这是混球，白痴，低能脑子……一个爱给自己撸管的暴力狂，他是个哑巴，你还记得有天晚上我让你干那事时掐着我的脖子吗？那不是我，那是……”

Red Welby不安地笑了笑。“别开玩笑了，Dixon，即使对于你来说——”他停下来。

因为哑巴把他的手抓住，放到了自己的裤裆上。

 

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. "She would of been a good woman," The Misfit said, "if it had been somebody there to shoot her every minute of her life."奥康纳的《好人难寻》


End file.
